Boom Boom Pow
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: When Luffy drags Zoro along for a dance battle he winds up meeting a blond that changes his life forever. ZoroxSanji AU
1. You want me to What?

Zoro wasn't one for things like this but as the energetic ball on energy pulled on his arm for the fourth time in the past minute he relented and figured he had little choice. The outfit he had pulled from the closet was a little tighter than he last remembered...perhaps he was putting on weight, his thoughts were wiped away from that strain as the doors opened up and a red head bounced out to meet them, a large smile on her face.  
"Zoro...Luffy actually managed to drag you along huh?"  
Zoro didn't didn't give her the pleasure of a response but instead looked past her to the entrance to the hell hole he was sure it would end up being. The music that poured from it was loud and energetic...no wonder Luffy spoke so highly of this place. Luffy jumped up and down in place til his hands landed on Nami's shoulders.  
"Who all came? Huh huh? Who made it?"  
Nami's features softened as she looked at the young man and she ruffled his hair fondly.  
"CP9's are here, everyone else isn't worth the time."  
Zoro looked up intrigued.  
"What this all about Nami, Luffy?"  
They gave him wide grins and before he knew it each had one of his arms and were dragging him into the small club that to his surprise was huge on the inside. Lights flashed from the ceiling, strobes and a disco ball completed the effect of making him dizzy as he scanned the room. What caught his eye was the middle of the room the floor was clear and two groups of people were in the middle, some one from each group taking a turn dancing in the middle and than falling back and it was than that Zoro realized what he had been drug into.  
"Oh hell no. I'm not taking part in a dance fight! No fucking way Luffy!"  
Luffy smiled and pulled him down the stairs to the main part of the club where he caught sight of a few of his other friends sitting at a table. Franky was a given as much as he like to dance but when Zoro saw his wife Robin sitting next to him sipping on a martini his mind reeled and when Ussop patted him on the shoulder as he joined the table Zoro's mind nearly went blank.  
"So wait, you mean to tell me this is where you all go every Saturday?"  
Luffy smiled wide and giggled as a name was called over the PA.  
"Strawhats, approach the middle. Your turn to strut your stuff."  
Zoro knew how to dance, that wasn't the problem, his problem was doing it front of other people; but as Luffy gave the DJ a CD and stepped up first Zoro had to do a double take as a rap/techno song started. He could feel the beat down to his very core and as Luffy began to move his body, his arms and legs moving in ways Zoro didn't know Luffy knew how to do Zoro caught sight of someone standing next to Nami he never had the pleasure of meeting. He tapped her on the shoulder, the music being to loud for her to hear and pointed at the young blond, she held up a finger and as Luffy moon walked backwards the blond front flipped into the middle of the ring. Zoro blinked, how the man could move in a tight fitting suit baffled him but he used it well, pulled the jacket loose and twisting this way and that til finally he flung it off and caught as he came to stand next to Zoro. Nami gave the green haired man a shove and shrugging he figured why not? Doing a hand stand he used his upper body strength to push off and kicked out with his leg and let his body take over from there moving purely on instinct as the music filled his mind, it felt like seconds but as the crowd grew louder he realized Nami was moving out onto the floor. He slowly made his way back to his group of friends and watched as after Nami Robin went, her movement flawless and fluid. He blinked as Ussop jumped into the fray after the composed woman and was had to remember to breath as he clumsy friend moved with a grace and rhythm he never would have guess Ussop was capable of. Franky cheered with the crowd as the song ended and they all moved back to the table he was waiting at. Giving Robin a quick hug he punched Zoro on the shoulder and smiled lifting up his shades.  
"Damn bro, I didn't know you could move like that!"  
Luffy looked up from a plate of food he most likely swiped from some poor bastard that wasn't paying attention.  
"I did! I caught doing it one day after his kendo training!"  
Zoro was about to scold the young man when his senses were assualted with heavy smoke from a cigeratte.  
"Luffy, thanks for the invite. Ace said I would have fun but you could have warned me we would be in a battle tonight."  
Zoro looked up to the see the blonde man that had joined in out of no where.  
"Who the hell is this anyway? Pretty boy here wasn't to bad Luffy."  
Luffy looked up and smiled wide, crumbs dusting the table from his face.  
"Oh yeah! Zoro I had to go and get you so didn't get a chance to meet him, this is Sanji, Sanji this is Zoro!"  
Zoro looked the man over and met his eyes, feeling the electric spark that came from their eyes meeting he could tell there was more to this one than he let on. His posture was that of a gentleman but everytime he opened his mouth it was like someone was pouring profanity from it.  
"So this green haired bastard is Zoro huh? Looks like nothing but a muscle bound ass kisser to me."  
Zoro was on his feet before the other man had anything else to say.  
"Wanna run that by me one more time curly brow?"  
"You heard me. Or are you deaf? I always read that oafs like you had no brains."  
Zoro could feel his hand twitch for one of his swords but as Nami spoke he found himself looking into an empty spot that the blonde had been occupieing. He looked over to see the man fawning over Nami and blinked.  
"And you call me the idiot? Your really fawning over that bitch? The only person she doesn't use is Luffy and that's cause there's no point. He wouldn't be any good to her anyway."  
Nami covered her mouth to keep from showing her smile. It was nice to see Zoro talking to someone again, bickering and spewing names that didn't make any sense. It had been years since he had bickered like this with anyone. Ever since his little sister had died; and Sanji had been so quiet and reserved since his father's death last year... and now as she looked up to see Zoro and Sanji nose to nose, both red in the face and holding each others collars she realized that bringing Zoro and inviteing Sanji had been the best thing for the both of them. They had found someone to fight with, and for the first time in years looked as if they were truly alive.


	2. Pizzas and a Cook

It had been a week or so since Luffy had drug Zoro along to the club for his first dance off. His jaw was still slightly sore and the bruise was still yellow from the kick he had received from the blond(whose name he had found out was Sanji). It was Zoro's own fault really, he never should underestimated him. Kuina had been able to hand him ass on a number of occasions and she had been years younger than Zoro. But Sanji had just looked like a pretty boy who was pampered all his life and couldn't life his own body weight, who would have ever thought the bean pole would know how to fight that well? He inspected the bruise in his bathroom mirror as he wiped steam from it due to his overly hot shower and grimaced. Yeah, still there, and still a sickly yellow, damn the blond could kick hard. Wrapping a towel around his lower body he gathered his clean clothes and headed towards his bedroom when his cell went off, the Hampster Dance theme ringing throughout the halls.

"I never should have let Luffy put that shit on there...it's so annoying."

Picking up his phone he checked the caller ID and sure enough the ID flashed Monkey, flipping it open he held it away from his ear as yelling and crashing could be heard in the background, Garp and Ace must be having a fight which meant Luffy wanted to come over.

"Hey Luffy, what's up?"  
"Grandpa and Ace are in another fight, can I come over tonight?"

Zoro shook his head knowing that his kitchen was no where near stocked enough for a Luffy visit, but he was sure he had enough on his card to get some pizzas, whether it would be enough for the monkey boy he wasn't sure. Pinching the bridge of his nose as another loud crash was heard he looked to the ceiling as if silently begging a higher being to help him as he answered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll order some pizza and we'll play some tekken. You need a ride?"  
"No, Sanji said he would drop me off on his way to work."  
"Curly brow?"  
"Yeah, I called him first but he said he has work...so than I called you. Other than Sanji your the closest."

Zoro sighed, he really didn't want Sanji to know where he lived but he neither wanted to leave and pick Luffy up with the prospect of being drug into the middle of what ever Garp and Ace were arguing about, or wanted the little monkey to walk. He walked back towards his bedroom grabbing loose articles of clothing as he went and answered Luffy's unspoken question.

"That's fine Lu, see you soon?"  
"Thanks Zoro, I owe you one!"

He looked at the phone as the line went dead and felt his stomach turn over, he had just agreed to spend god only knows how much money feeding the bottomless pit AND let that shit head cook know where he lives. Palming his forehead he succumbed to the fact that he was doomed. Getting dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt he straightened up his home alittle more and than ordered the pizza. He sighed as the man totaled up the price for 5 extra large pizzas with everything on them and a plain cheese. He cursed silently as the total was more than he was hoping for. Giving his card number he hung up as the sound of a car pulling into his driveway filtered through the closed windows but instead of one door slamming shut there was two. Frowning he made his way to his front door and opened it just as Luffy was bounding up to it. Giving Zoro an innocent smile he bounced through. Looking up Zoro caught sight of the blond and felt his stomach do a flip, he was in a tight fitting suit that accented all his proportions just right, his hair was curtained over his eye just right and the over all look made the young man look down right sexy. He froze in the middle of that throught process and shook his head as the smell of smoke caught up to him.

"No smoking in my house shit cook."  
"Fuck you moss head."

Sanji flicked the red bud to the side and exhaled the last of his smoke into Zoro's face making the larger of the two seriously consider murder but as the blond walked past giving him a good glimpse of his trouser clad backside the though vanished. Shaking his head again Zoro shut the door and followed them in.

"So what are you doing here shit cook?"  
"New management, got the night off without knowing it til I was already ready."  
"And what makes you think I want you here?"  
"No choice, Luffy made me promise to stay with him til morning."

Zoro shot a deadly glare at the bundle of energy already bouncing on his couch playing Tekken, pinching the bridge of his nose again he sighed and went to his fridge to get a beer.

"Not a bad place moss head, how doed a neaderthal like you afford this place?"  
"It was left to me by my mother."

Sanji went slightly pale and changed the subject.

"So, what's for dinner?"  
"I didn't have enough food to feed the bottomless pit over there so I ordered pizza. Is that alright with you your highness."  
"So long as one is just plain cheese, I'm good."

Zoro blinked and looked at the chef bewildered, who would have thought that they had something in common.

"Uh, yeah. One is. I don't like all the jumble they put on the fuckin things. Cheese is good enough for me, simple."  
"Matches your brain."

And there it was, why he knew he would never get along with the blond.

"You pampered son of a bitch! You think that just cause I have muscle I'm stupid?!"  
"You prove that by your temper idiot."

Zoro let out a growl and felt a nerve in his hand twitch, thank god for the delivery man, he didn't need anything broken in his home right now. Answering the door he held the pizza on one arm as he sighed with the other and made his way into the kitchen pulling his out of the pile before Luffy managed to jump over the back of the couch and grab two boxes. Zoro looked at Sanji and opened the box to show a very large pizza covered with cheese and nothing else.

"You want a piece or what ass wipe?"

Sanji turned to look at him and grabbed a piece for himself.

"Thanks bastard."

Zoro felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips and squashed it, okay so maybe a healthy, unhealthy relationship with the cook could do him some good. It would give him someone to fight with and watch. And as he stood there watching Sanji eat, leaning on the counter with one foot over his opposite ankle, he decided he could watch the cook for a while and not tire. His attention was brought back to the younger of the three however when another box was swiped from under his arm.

"Damnit Lu, you could warn a person!"  
"Sorry Zoro, getting pizza!"  
"Before you do it shit for brains!"

Looking up as Sanji chuckled he raised an eye brow.

"Something funny curly cue?"  
"Him, he's to innocent for his own good."

Zoro nodded and looked at the cook once again, sighing he finished fishing his beer from the back of the fridge and held it up silently asking Sanji if he wanted one. Reciveing a nod he grabbed another and set it down in front of the blond.

"Who would have thought you like the same beer as me?"

Zoro froze, his beer to his lips.

"What was that?"  
"This is the only beer I'll drink. I hate all the others, they taste to bitter."

Zoro nodded in agreement not letting the cook know that for that same reason the beer in his hand was the only he would drink as well. Later on in the night after Luffy had fallen sleep Zoro carried him through the halls and into the spare room, putting the monkey boy on the bed he turned and pointed to the training room.

"You can crash in there."  
"Thanks Marimo."

Zoro looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"How do you know that word?"  
"Studied in Japan for a few years. Why?"  
"Just wondering. Well, night."

Zoro didn't hear if the cook had given him an answer as he shut his own door, who would have though him and the chef would have so much in common, and he never would have thought that he would be finding himself even slightly attracted to the blond but there he had been checking him out as he was leaning on his kitchen counter. He pinched the bridge of his nose for what felt like the millionth time that night and fell onto his bed. Sleep was hard to come by that night and when he did catch it his dreams were haunted by a blond figure with crystal blue eyes.


	3. The Morning

Sanji noticed quite a few things upon waking up tht morning, the first being a complete and utter lack of familiarity. This was not his bed, and his room most certianly did not smell like sweet bamboo and steel. Nor did this feel like his bed, his bed was soft and pillowed, not a lumpy cot. Keeping his eyes closed he took everything in while tryin to process the night before through a sleep hazed mind. One, he was fully clothed, that was good. No date rape involved. Two, he feel hs car keys digging into his right hip, he drove here. Three, he had the after taste of cheap grease and beer on his tounge still. He had bee here willingly. Once he had gathered all these simple(yet important facts, to him) he began to relive his night. Work, Luffy calling about Ace and Garp, new management... A light flicked on in the back of his mind and everything came back to him. He had te previous night off, Luffy had called and asked to be dropped off at Zoro's. That's right! He had crashed at the neanderthals house last night. Cracking open his eyes he glanced at his watch, 5:30am, than he ever so slowly sat up and took in his surroundings through the dim light. What he saw was not what he was expecting in the least, to say the most. There in the middle of the room, shrouded by the dim light of a small lamp sat the moss head himself. He sat cross legged on the matted floor with his bare back turned to Sanji. Even in this dim light Sanji could make out the lines of muscle under golden tan skin. He knew that he shouldn't be watching te other man but as Zoro stood and began to pratice with a pure white sword Sanji found he couldn't look away. Now, Sanji was a ladies man this was true but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate beauty when he saw it. And here, in the dim light, Zoro was just that. His muscled body look like liquid steel under gold as he moved. Even as the chef caught sight of a giant scar that rn across the larger man's torso his opinion did not change. He couldn't tell how long he just lay there watching Zoro but as the first light of dawn filtered through the window Zoro finished. It was only a moment or two after heleft the room did Sanji hear the shower letting him know it was safe to move. He sat up the rest of the way slowly letting out a breath. He had just seen a side of the other man that he didn't think Zoro was capable of. A quiet, gentle side. Slipping out of his bed he stepped out of the room and made his way through the small house til he met the front door. Slipping out he leaned against the side and lit up his first smoke of the day. This was a bump in the road towards Sanji hating the green haired man, seeing this side of Zoro made him think twice about goading the man into a fight. Or so he thought, but as Zoro stepped out the door, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his hair still damp from the shower and dripping down the back of his neck to be caught by the towel he had there, and a mug of coffee. His first words had the blond imagining all different options of filleting the man and what he might taste good served with.

"Oi, cook. Make yourself useful and make breakfast."  
"Didn't think you had anything."  
"I went out and got stuff this morning. Luffy is here ya know."

This had Sanji's attention, he too had let Luffy stay the night at his apartment and remembered clearly how hungry the younger man was in the mornings. He nodded and threw the end of his smoke on the ground and stomped it out with his shoe. Going back into the house he indeed saw a mountain of bags sitting there, all laden with food of one sort or another. he sighed as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and began to get this together for a large breakfast. Lucky for them Luffy slept in somewhat late and it was only 6 so Sanji had a good window to get everything done. His only problem was the idot in the kitchen now.

"I don't see how you can enjoy cooking. It's unmanly."  
"You think it's a woman's job?"  
"That's right, got a problem with that?"

Sanji handed him a potato and an evil grin, handing Zoro a pairing knife he leaned against the kitchen sink and motioned for Zoro to start.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with these?"  
"Peel the potato idiot, and I don't want to see a bit of flesh on those skins."  
"A bit of what? What the hell are you talking about shit cook?"

Sanji snatched the materials from Zoro and within mere seconds Sanji had the spud peeled and was dicing it into hash browns. Zoro blinked rapidly and looked at the skins in his sink and was mildly impressed as he could dimly see through them.

"Still think it's just a woman's job?"

Zoro shrugged and leaned on the counter with his eyes closed.

"It gives you nothing in return other than a dirty shirt and a head ace."

Sanji twirled the knife he had in his hand expertly and held it under Zoro's throat smirking.

"Is that so moss head? If that was the case and your working out being better how is it I just put you on the offensive?"

Zoro showed no emotion but inside he was impressed, the slighter man wasn't bad and as Zoro watched him make breakfast, the smells making his stomach grumble, he studied the man's movements. Fluid and graceful, every step calculated and measured, his hands swift and knowing. He was skilled at what he did and Zoro could see that. But as he continued to look the blond over he found his eyes traveling down the long legs, remembering the way he had twisted and moved the night of the dance off Zoro felt his face flush slightly. Shaking his head he looked over at the stove and saw that over half the food was done and it was perfect timing as the monkey began to make his way through the hall towards the kitchen. Once everything was done the two men stole glances here and there realizing that both of them had misjudged the other to at least a small degree. Suppose the saying 'Never judge a book by it's cover' was true enough.

* * *

Okay, short I know and I'm sorry, just wanted to get something up so I could feel accomplished. But I'll be working alittle slower on this one since things are kinda manic at my place so just bear with me and make sure to read and review, it helps.


	4. Dance Dance Baby

It had been at least a week since Zoro had the pain of letting both Luffy and Sanji stay at his place; he had to admit to himself though, the couple of days they ended up staying was eventful. The two had started a training session that he somehow found himself getting involved with and was impressed as the two younger men fended him off fairly easily. He knew Luffy could fight, he had seen it, and to be honest would hate to be on the receiving end of his fury. Sanji had captivated him though, the way the cook could move, as flexible as he was, how the thing Zoro could think of doing with legs like that...He shook his head violently frowning deep as the though the thought was not his. But that was the problem...it had been his. He let out a growl as he stepped into the shower, the hot water cascading down his shoulders, back and chest to pool at his feet and than run to the back of the tub and down the drain. He watched almost as if in a trance as the water swirled around his feet and the steam rose up to meet him. His small house was quiet now, the other two had wound up staying the weekend but left just last night, it felt empty for some reason, there were no wonderful smells of food cooking, or the over loud music of a video game coming from his living room. There was no whining from Luffy for food from the chef and it made it empty...as if something was missing. Again he frowned. He had been alone this long, why was he thinking this way now? What had changed in such a short amount of time? He wasn't given the chance to dwell on it for thankfully his phone rang on the sink counter jarring him from his thoughts. Thankful for an escape from his thoughts he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, grabbing his phone he flipped it open.

"Zoro?"

The large man blinked as Nami's distressed voice filtered through the phone, he could tell she was bothered by something but he had a feeling it was nothing to be to concerned with.

"What do you want witch?"  
"We need your help, Ussop was supposed to dance with Luffy tonight be he wound up spraining his ankle working on a car with Franky, you think you could fill in?"  
"Would I be partnered with Lu?"  
"No, Sanji is filling his spot, he said he won't do it without the long nosed freak!"

Zoro felt his heart lighten for a moment before pushing the feeling away.

"Alright, I just got out of the shower, gimme a minute and I'll be there, where are you?"  
"I'll send Sanji over, can't afford you getting lost."

Before he could manage a comeback the line went dead, she had a small point, so his sense of direction wasn't all that great...okay it sucked but he still could have taken the bus with no problem, he knew where that was. Getting dressed in a pair of form fitting black jeans, a grey tank top that showed every muscle he had to show from the waist up and a black button up over it that had neon green flames riding up the sleeves. He had on a pair of thick soled boots that made no noise when he moved, taking out the three hoops he had in his ear he replaced them with the three jingling earrings that he usually wore and looked at his appearance, bad ass but smooth. Not bad. Answering the door he took in Sanji and had to fight to make sure he didn't drool. The blond looked like a wet dream come to life. Tight dress slacks, and a bright orange dress shirt went with it, he had his suit jacket draped over his shoulder, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth and a silver chain going around his waist as a belt. His dress shoes were glossed and his hair seemed to be slightly more shiny than usual. Unknown to him, Sanji was having an equally hard time not drooling over the swordsman, did he really have the right house?

"What are you stareing at shit-cook?"

Oh yeah, right house indeed.

"An ape, a really stupid ape with green hair, sum it up for you? Let's go, we're gonna be late and I can't stand to let Nami dear down."  
"You sound like a love sick retard you know that?"  
"And you know what love is?"

Zoro suddenly got a serious look on his face and grew quiet.

"Better than you know ass for brains."

Sanji had to strain to make sure he heard the large man, he had hit a nerve and could see it, no more was said on the subject. The drove in silence and when they arrived they were drug by Nami who had a hold of their collars and thrust them onto the dance floor.

"Your fucking late!"

Zoro stood there for a moment letting the song hit him and blinked as a mixed version of Hot n' Cold blasted through the speakers, he barely had time to dodge as Sanji aimed a kick for his head, twisting his body fully around so he was still facing Zoro he frowned at the green haired man.

"Get your head in the game jackass!"

Zoro suddenly got an idea that hit him almost as hard as Sanji's kicks did.

"Fight me, just don't land anything!"

Before Sanji could ask what he meant he threw a punch and was relieved when the cook dodged it, suddenly realization dawned in the blonde's face.

_'There you go pansy, now go with it.'_

Zoro thoughts must have reached the blond as his face darkened as he retaliated with a flurry of kicks, none of which landed, they were making sure to stop their hits just before hitting their marks and they were making it look like an exotic dance as the music drummed throughout the building. It seemed as if time slowed down, fighting the cook like was like making love almost, it was slow and calculated, smooth and passionate. Zoro could feel his heart beating in time with the music and felt a smile creep up on his face, to caught up in what he was doing he did not try to quell the gesture and soon a full blown and glowing smile was gracing the handsome face making all who knew him draw a sharp breath. Nami put a hand over her heart as she felt it leap into her throat at the sight, it had been so long since she had seen her long time friend smile like that, it blew her away...she had forgotten how gorgeous he could look with that soft, glowing smile on his face. Across from Zoro Sanji faltered slightly as he caught sight of the smile on the man's face, it was memorizing and he found with a hint of reluctance he could not look away. He wished to only look at beautiful things but as he saw more and more of that smile as it softened and relaxed as if it were natural for the swordsman he realized he was gazing at something rare and beautiful. Zoro's eyes danced as they mock fought to the music, he was enjoying himself and Sanji had to admit it was pretty fun, he too felt his mask slip slightly and let a small smile play on his lips, soon it too was full blown as the mixed song seemed to go on and on, both men caring less and less as their movements became more fluid and they began to look as if they had rehearsed this for weeks and less like their friends had just thrust them together with no more warning than a simple phone call. The song slowly came to a close and as the crowd erupted in cheers the announcer came over the PA stating that the other team had dropped out. Nami ran to them giving them both a hug around the neck and a small kiss on the cheek.

"That means we get all the winnings! Ah, you guys were great!"

She ran back to Luffy jumping at him and wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply as his hands cupped her bottom making sure she didn't fall.

"Luffy, that means we go to the semi finals in a month!"

Zoro and Sanji joined them and when Nami accepted the cash money for the contest and took a small amount off the top she went the bar with her favorite men and slapped it on the counter.

"A round of drinks here bartender, we have to celebrate!"

Zoro could not keep the smile that had found it's way to his face earlier from leaving him completely. He let it dwindle but not vanish, it had been years since he had seen the red head so happy and he was not about to ruin it. Looking over at Sanji he held his hand out, his small smile still in place.

"Good work out there, once you got the idea I think we made quiet the impression."

Sanji took his hand and both could feel the scorching heat from the other, it spread through their veins and heated the both of them to the very core.

"Not to bad yourself Marimo."

Sanji gave Zoro's hand a slight shake and they let go concentrating on their drinks. Trying to convince themselves that the startling heat coarsening through their bodies at the moment was from left over adrenaline of the dance, not from the touch of the other. Neither of them was doing a good job of the convincing, it had been longer than either of them would like to admit since they had last felt anything close to what they were feeling now...and neither one of them wanted to lose it. But coming to terms with the fact that the person who triggered it in both of them was the last person they wanted to see on a daily basis? That was a whole other issue entirely...


	5. Confrintation

Zoro looked up as the door to the small dojo opened and sighed as Ace walked in, it wasn't the person he had been subconsiously wanting to see for the past two weeks but it was better than Franky or Luffy that was for sure.

"Yo, so this is where you've been hiding?"  
"Not hiding, working."  
"Keep telling yourself that. I heard from Nami you guys are going to the semi finals?"  
"Uh...yeah, I guess so."  
"You don't seem all that hyped up about it there Froggy."

Zoro felt the growl bubble in his throat at the nick name that Ace had given him when they first met years.

"Must you call me that Pyro?"  
"Speak for yourself Froggy. Look, I'm meeting a couple people for lunch at this little diner on the waterfront. Out where Franky works you know it?"  
"Passed by it yeah, never actually ate there."  
"Why no come along? It's some great food."  
"Price?"  
"Not bad. I mean shit, me, Franky, Brooke, and Luffy eat our fill for just abou fifty bucks."  
"Considering how you and those freaks eat I would say that's a great deal."

Ace laughed and clapped a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Get dressed man, I'm starving."  
"Different from any other day how?"

Ace laughed again, this time though it was lost as he made his way out of the dojo and into the parking lot to wait for his friend. Zoro frowned as he thought of the small diner and exactly why he hadn't stopped there for food yet, he was usually one to try out all the places he could and see which was better so why not this one? He couldn't make his mind remember but he knew there was some reason behind it. Shrugging it off he changed clothes and locked up the dojo as he left, finding Ace in the parking lot he slipped into his beat up Chevy and followed Ace through town towards the harbor. Zoro knew where it was, that wasn't the problem but he knew it would look awkward for a nice red Mustand to be following his rusty old truck. Rolling his eyes as Ace revved the engine as Zoro parked next to him. It was than that Zoro got a good look at the place and it came back to him why he had avoided it...Sanji worked here.

"Shit. Ace you son of a bitch, you knew the whole fucking time didn't you?"  
"Which part? The fact that one of my best friends works here and gives me a good discount or the fact that the same guy you've been avoiding works here as well."  
"Oi! I'm not avoiding anyone you pryo maniac freak!"  
"Than why are you just standing there? Let's go get some grub."

Zoro huffed but followed regaurdless, okay...so what if he hadn't answered Sanji calls? Or e mails? Or his knock on the door a few night ago...didn't mean he was avoiding him, he was just busy is all...not seeing him. Zoro hid his face in his hand as they walked up the steps to the diner, he really had been avoiding the blond, but for what reason? Oh yeah, that's right, the fact that after that last dance fight they had he hadn't been able to keep his mind off of how warm Sanji's hand had been in his, or how his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the club, or how long and lithe his legs actually were when he was up close and able to see them bend and move...Zoro growled low in his throat so no one would hear it, that was not a train of thought he needed to be following at this moment. Or ever for that matter, he was a man for crying out loud and a man did NOT notice things like that about another man...Shakeing his head and shoved his hands in his jean pockets and took a seat bettween the Monkey brothers not surprised when Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yay, Zoro's here!"  
"Luffy, do you always have to use your monkey grip on me?"  
"Ne, your no fun..."

Zoro watched with mild amusement as Luffy went back to haveing an animated conversation with Franky unaware that his young friends announcement hadn't gone on deaf ears.

Sanji blinked as he heard Luffy's voice carry through the small dining room and into the kitchen, stealing a glance out the double doors he noticed the head of green hair and knew it instantly.

'Shit, what's he doing here! He ignores me this whole time and than just shows up like it was nothing? The uncivalized bastard!'

Sanji threw the doors open and stormed through the small tables til he reached theirs.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you all to drink today?"

He started with Ace who ordered a coke, Luffy ordered orange soda, Franky ordered a cola as well, brook ordered grey tea and when he got to Zoro he froze. The other man was looking at him, his eyes intense as if it were about to pierce through the blond man right there on the spot. It gave Sanji chills and made his blood rush to his ears making it hard for him to hear much. The dark eyes of the man staring at him made him freeze but burn at the same time and he cleared his throat to break the silence but also the spell that Zoro had seemingly cast over the both of them.

"F-for you sir?"  
"You sell green tea scarecrow?"

Sanji's eyebrow twitched in irratation.

"Yeah we do neanderthal, hot and iced, which way?"  
"Iced it fine, it's hot out today. By the way, I though you were a chef, not a waiter."  
"I am a chef piss ass, I just fill in for our waiters from time to time when they show up late or run off."  
"Run off? What the hell would they run off for?"

A crash from the kitchen followed by a burly black man rolling on the floor with a small tan man answered his question. Sanji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose much like Zoro had done a million times infront of him.

"We're known as the fighting chef's...Break it up you freaks of nature!"

Zoro watched as Sanji kicked the two of them back into the kitchen and followed with their drink order yelling at them the whole way back and they still heard his voice filtering from the back from time to time for the next five minutes. Sanji came out looking just as calm as he had the first time, any trace of a fight gone save for the flush in his cheeks which Zoro found himself finding somewhat attractive on the blond. He shook his head and bowed his head in thanks as Sanji handed him his tea.

"You bunch of odd balls know what you want?"

Brook began with what he proclaimed was his usual which apparently changed everytime, he finally setteled for a plate of shrimp scampi and garlic mushrooms, Frankie ordered his usual as well which turned out to be a triple decker cheeseburger with the works, Zoro was sure he didn't want to know what the works could possibly be but it sounds artury cloging and messy...not up his aisle at all. It was no surprise that when it came to Ace and Luffy they still had their heads smushed together talking about it so Sanji moved on to Zoro to save some time.

"Um, is your sushi any good?"  
"Well, yeah. We are right on the water front Marimo."  
"Well yeah I know that but just cause it's fresh doesn't mean it's prepared right..."  
"How about this, I'll make it personally that way if you don't like you can just blame me."

Zoro seemed to ponder that a moment and than nodded.

"Deal."  
"Well aright than, bottomless pits, you ready or what?"

The brothers looked up at the same moment and nodded. Ace smiled a cheshire grin and put his hands in his lap.

"I want the left half of the menu please."  
"And I want the right half!"

Sanji rolled his eyes but scribbled something down on his note pad than took their menus and walked away shaking his head. Zoro looked at the D brother a look of shock on his face.

"Is he really gonna make all the food for you?"  
"No, it's a code we've used for a while, when we first came here, when Zeff was still alive, we couldn't decided what we wanted so we said it as a joke and Sanji made a special order just for us, so every now and than, just for old times sake, we'll order it."  
"Okay, but what is it?"  
"A whole beef pot to outselves. One for each of us, with 6 serverings to go in it."  
"Holy shit and you two can eat all that?"  
"Oh, yeah. No problem right little brother?"

Luffy nodded happily and they fell into friendly chatter as they waited, Zoro noticed that they were the only ones in the diner and frowned.

"How is he keeping this place afloat?"  
"Night time is it's real peak, Sanji changes the menu every night so it's never the same and people flock to see what he's decided on for the night. It's great. Nothing to same twice, ever. He's really creative."

Zoro nodded and looked up as Sanji came sauntering in balancing trays and plates on his hands, arms, and head; before he knew it Zoro stood up and took the tray off the other man's head meeting him eye to eye. Both blinked a few times before looking away.

"Thanks Mosshead."  
"You looked like you were about to drop it and I realized it was my sushi, wouldn't want to pass up a chance to bash your cooking now could I?"

Sanji's face became tinted with color and Zoro concentrated on the grain of the wood table to once again distract himself with how endearing the blush made the blond look. He jumped slightly when he felt the white hot heat of said chef slid in next to him useing his theigh as a ram to move the bulkier man over.

"Oi, what the hell do you think your doing?"  
"Taking lunch, that a problem?"

Zoro watched as Sanji put everyone's plates infront of them and stacked the trays on a chair not to far away, picking up a glass of lemonade he took a sip and sighed as the cool liquid hit the back of his throat and than his stomach making it quite obvious how empty it really was. Pulling a veal cutlet towards him he split the giant plate of mushrooms with Brooke and dug in to a small bowl of rice. The other took this as a signal to dig in as well and soon hums of approval filtered from around the table, a few even being from Zoro him self.

"Good?"  
"Hell yeah, best I've had in a while, where'd you learn to make sushi eyebrow?"  
"My father, he studied in Japan for a while and taught me. Never realized it was that good though. Don't think I've heard someone make those kinda noises unless they were having sex."

Ace coughed up a small beansprout while the others froze with their chopsticks or forks to their mouths, Zoro on the other hand gave a predatory smile towards the blond.

"And how would you know that these are the noises I make during sex blondie? You been spying on me? I doubt you even know what sex is. Your not manly enough."

The others shifted their looks to Sanji who grinned as well.

"You should be so lucky to even dream of shareing a bed with me, and getting sex isn't about being manly enough, your stench proves your a man."  
"And yours proves your a pansy."

They met each others eyes and shared a small friendly smile, seems things were back to normal, or as normal as they could get. Both men noticed a calm come over them as things seemed to fall back into place as if they had still been talking to each other the entire time. It was than that Zoro knew, no matter what he did, his life would never be the same. Ever since he met this blond sitting next to him his life had changed.


	6. Transitions

Ever since the day at the diner where Sanji worked things had seemed to be going smoothly between the rag tag group of friends. It had a few months and Zoro sat across from Nami at a coffee shop, who had her finger threaded through Luffy's as they talked.

"So, any news on any challangers?"  
"Zoro, are you telling me that you are actually interested in this now?"  
"Well, Luffy knows that my big secret is I like to dance so there's no point hiding it anymore."  
"So true Zoro, and no, we haven't gotten any news so far. The semi finals are in the next six months so we have plenty of time to practice. But I think that last dance you and Sanji put on scared everyone away."

A chiming laugh made them look up and to the left as the said blond walked along the street towards them.

"I wouldn't doubt it Nami dear, we did put on quite the show if I say so myself."  
Nami giggled and nodded.  
"You really did. I never would have thought that you two didn't have that planned out. I didn't believe you when you first told me. It worked out so well!"

As Sanji and Nami continued to talk Sanji took a seat between Zoro and Luffy propping his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm, his smiling face the only thing that Zoro seemed to be able to focus on. When the waitress stepped for their order he grunted as Nami kicked him under the table and nodded towards her.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll have a turkey club and an ice water."  
"Sounds good Marimo, I'll have same please only I'll take a lemon wedge in my water if you please?"  
The waitress bowed blushing as Sanji shot her a charming smile.  
"Oh, of corse sir. No problem."

Sanji shook his head as she walked away and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, Zoro found him self drawn to the smell that came from the blond anymore whenever he did this. Sanji's own musky yet sweet scent mixed with the smokey nicotine scent seemed to make the swordsman do things without realizing it. Like now for example as he unconsciously leaned in closer to the smell. Hearing Nami clear her throat he blinked and looked up at the red head who had a knowing smile on her face. Zoro felt his blood turn to ice as her smile turned predatory.

_'Fuck me...'_

"So, Sanji, I heard from Robin and Franky your looking to move closer to town?"

Zoro felt his heart drop to his toes as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, not what he needed.

"Um, yeah that's right Nami, why do you know a place?"  
"Well Zoro has a three bedroom house, maybe he could make room for you?"  
"I couldn't ask him to do that, his home is his and he seems to have it set up the way he likes it."

Zoro heard the words as they escaped him but could not for the life of him remember telling his brain that it was alright to actually say them aloud but here he was, doing it anyway.

"Actually, I have one room that's nothing but storage anymore, I'm sure I can just move all that stuff to the shed with some help."

Sanji looked at him shocked as did Nami, Luffy just grinned wider at the thought of his friend living closer to him due to the food. Sanji sat up from his relaxed position and stared at the man next to him

"You serious? I mean you really wouldn't mind?"  
"I wouldn't have offered if I did. Besides, your in this part of town just about every day anyway, why not?"  
"I uh...well. Thanks. When can we start?"

Zoro almost let a small smile slip to his face but fought it off.

"Whenever you want."  
"Well I was out and about today looking for a place so I can move tomorrow. I don't have a whole lot of stuff. I mean I live in a dinky apartment and the only nice things I have are for a bedroom...everything else I got as hand me downs so I wouldn't have a problem leaving allot of it behind."  
"Up to you blondie, when ever you wanna start."  
"Well why don't we head over to your place after lunch?"  
"Fair enough."

The four friends ate in silence when their food came out and paid for their respective meals, as Luffy and Nami rose from the table hand in hand they said their good byes to the others and with knowing smiles walked back to their own apartment a few blocks away.

"Well shit cook, lets get going."  
"You know, that name is getting old really fast Marimo."  
"And you think that one's not? Anyway, just a warning since you seem serious about this. The few neighbors that I do have are...well, to say the least odd."  
"Odd how?"  
"Okay, first guy you should know about lives in that big house to the left of me."  
"I remember that place, it's like a block and a half away, that place is huge. What the hell does he do?"  
"His name is Bon Clay and he's an under-ware designer."  
"Lucky."  
"For guys."  
He saw the shudder run through Sanji's frame and chuckled lightly.  
"Wait til you see the guy."  
"No thank you. Now that I think about it, the name rings a bell and I think I've seen him on the cover of a magazine. I do not want to run into that in person."

Zoro nodded knowingly since he had done that very thing three days after moving into the home he had, not knowing where the mail came in at he had gone to Bon Clay's and now the man would barely leave him alone...a shudder of his own raked down his body but went unnoticed.

"So who eles?"  
"Oh yeah, well than there's Lucci and Kaku. They're together, and by together I mean they spoon."

Sanji nodded listening closely.

"What ever you do, if you ever hear a gunshot or something out of the ordinary, don't call the cops. As soon as you give them the address they'll hang up."  
"Your joking right?"  
"Not at all. Last but not least is Old Doc Kureha and her adoptive son Tony Chopper."  
"She's a doctor?"  
"Yeah, she's usually patching up Lucci and Kaku but Chopper comes over and stitches me up after my matches usually."  
Sanji blinked.  
"Matches?"  
"Well yeah, you didn't think that dojo in the house was for nothing did you?"  
"Well I didn't know what it was for at all."  
"Cause you never asked. I'm part of an underground fight club."  
"No shit?"  
"No shit. Alright, last thing you should know if your gonna move in here, and this is number one."  
Sanji felt doubt digging into his gut.  
"Ace crashes here every other night and it's usually not pretty so be prepared. The water heater sucks which means no long showers. And if you ever see a white pigeon in the back yard for the love of god leave it alone."  
Sanji blinked rapidly as they reached Zoro's doorstep, his mind screeching to a halt.  
"A...white...pigeon?"  
"It's Lucci's and he's obsessed with it. Trust me. Leave it be."

Zoro opened his door and the two of them entered, Sanji after Zoro. It was still the same, the smell of steel and bamboo hung in the air and the house instantly felt like a home to him.

"The pigeon thing is odd, but I think I can follow all that."  
Zoro chuckled and turned to look at him, a small smile playing on his lips which made Sanji nearly lose his breath. As Zoro led the way to the storage room Sanji's thought went into overdrive.

_'Is this really a good idea? Is it even good for my health? Every time he smiles I feel funny...it's like I'm drawn to him...like a drug. This is so not a good idea.'_

"This is the room right here."  
"It's huge..."  
"Master bedroom. It's to big for me but I figure with you being so prissy it'll fit you pretty well."  
"Hey, I'm not that prissy damnit!"  
"You wear suits all the time and you always have your hair gelled in place and your shaved and ironed. Your prissy."  
"For you information, my job requires me to look my best and my hair is my own business."

Zoro looked back at Sanji and bowed his head.

"Sorry, just messing with you dartboard brow."  
"Yeah, it's just a touchy subject is all."  
"Got it, well. Let's get started shall we?"

Together the two of the had the boxes moved and into the shed within the hour and were heading over to Sanji's to gather his things. Zoro walked in and noticed everything was already in boxes.

"How long you been planning this?"  
"Moving out? The last month or so. I just made the final choice about a week ago."  
"Prepared much?"  
"Nothing wrong with that. I think we can fit most of it in your truck. What we can't we should be able to fit into my car."  
"Wait you have a car? Why do you walk everywhere than?"  
"Most places I want to go are in walking distance."

Zoro shrugged, made sense. As they packed Sanji's things Zoro felt as if something in him was changing. He felt whole as they pushed the last bag of clothes into Sanji's trunk and began to head back to him house. He didn't feel empty now, like something was missing. Was it cause of Sanji moving in? Or was it that he wasn't going to be alone anymore? Whatever it was he liked the feeling and didn't want to lose it. By the end of the night they had Sanji settled and were eatting a couple of microwave dinners. Sanji looked up at him from across the table.

"You realize with me living here we're keeping food in this place right?"  
"I figured as much. Do what you want with the kitchen. I'm never in there anyway."  
The sudden look of joy that covered the blonde's face had Zoro wanting to reach out and touch his flawless face. Feeling his hand twitch as if it would do it on it's own Zoro shook the thought off and pushed a fork full of food into his mouth.  
"Can I redecoate it?"  
"I don't care, like I said I'm never in there, just nothing girlie."  
"Never, you know. With me staying here we can always use the dojo to practice for the semi finals."  
"That's true, hadn't thought of that. And as far as the kitchen goes. I trust your judgement."

Sanji nodded and bent over his own food to hide the slight blush he could feel creep up on his cheeks, looking at the clock Zoro swore softly. Sanji looked up confused.

"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I just have to be up for work in like five hours. I gotta turn in, you remember where everything is?"  
"Yeah, I think I can manage."  
"Great. I'll see you in the morning than Blondie. Have a good night."  
"Goodnight Zoro."

Both men hid the smiles they wanted to show as they parted ways for the night. Both more than alittle happy with the fact that they now had someone to wish good night to. A small piece of them coming back from being lost for so long.

* * *

Okay, I know I'm not doing much with the dance thing right now, I will get that back in here in the next chapter. I promise. I'm thankful for the reviews! They help me out allot and I'm very happy with the way this one is turning out. I'm taking my time with it and it's turning out better than I planned. The next few chapters are gonna focus mainly on the building relationship between Sanji and Zoro which will be moving somewhat faster now they are under one roof.

Hope you enjoy!


	7. To real to handle

Sanji woke up this morning feeling heavy and more tired than he was when he had gone to sleep the night before, he was thankful he didn't have work this morning and blinked more as he heard a yelp from the living room. Stretching he flipped his blankets off and slipped out of bed fumbling for his sweats, finding them he rubbed sleep from his eyes and ventured towards the kitchen. It had been a few days since Sanji had moved in with Zoro and this was the first time yelping had woken him, his nose caught the scent of medical supplies and disinfectant and felt his feet move faster as another yelp issued, this time followed by a growl he knew as the swordsman. Rounding the corner he caught sight of a small teen with brown hair and doe eyes, he was bent over Zoro with a cotton swab and a bottle of alcohol cleaning a nasty looking cut on the man's back. The young teen touched the cut with the cotton agina making Zoro jump and growl.

"Damnit Chopper, your doing this on purpose aren't you?"  
"How many times have I told you not to get so careless at work?"  
"It's not my fault, fucking Paulie didn't catch the rope in time..."  
"So you decided to jump in front of a falling beam?"  
"It swung down at me damn you."  
"Was there someone in front of you?"  
"Iceberg..."  
"I thought so, do you realize I'm patching you up from work mostly cause you take the abuse for others?"  
"What's your point kid?"  
Chopper pushed the swab down again causing Zoro to flinch.  
"Stop it, that's my point. Between your underground fights and work your gonna end up dead."

Sanji reached into his sweat pockets and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he had there and lit one, the smell alerting the other two that he was there, Zoro looked over and felt his mouth go dry. Sanji stood there, cigarette hanging from his lips, sweats riding low on his hips and shirtless, hair ruffled and eyes clouded by sleep, the epitamy of sexiness. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and blinked his eyes wide as Chopper dug into the wound on his back pulling out another splinter.

"Damnit! You could warn a guy Chop!."  
"Oh, did I do something wrong Zoro? I'm sorry."

Zoro was sure the young man wasn't but said nothing as Chopped continued to work on him, he looked back at Sanji and cleared his throat.

"You alright over there cook? You seem out of it."

Sanji nodded, out of it was along the right words to use, he stared at Zoro's broad back, it was covered in dull scars from god knew what, his tan skin looked soft from his point of view and a part of him longed to reach out and see if he was right. Mentally berating himself he walked to the kitchen and began to make coffee seeing as there was none. He looked up as Zoro hissed and cringed as he saw a needle shifting through his skin. Once done Chopped put a patch over it and shook his head.

"You'll be out of work for a week or so with this alright?"  
Zoro groaned in response.  
"Here's some pain medicine for you, take one twice a day and make sure you don't mix it with liqure, remember the last time?"  
"Yeah yeah. I got it kid."

Zoro stood and twisted this way and that testing Choppers work, he smiled down at the teen and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Great job as always Chopper, thanks a mil."  
"Don't compliment me you bastard, it doesn't make me happy!"

Zoro smiled knowingly as the younger cheeks flared red and a smile graced his young face.

"Sure it doesn't, care to stay for breakfast as a thanks? That's if you don't mind Sanji?"

Caught off guard the said blond looked up to meet Zoro's eyes, the well muscled torso and chest Zoro had let him see as he stood still clear in his head even now while he was looking away.

"I no mind, not at all."  
"What? I think you have a screw loose cook, speak English, you know the main language we speak here."  
Sanji bristled and felt his cheeks burn.  
"I don't mind at all. Sorry, still sleepy."

Sanji turned and frowned down into the sink as he though of what to make, why was he acting like this? He was a known ladies man and he was just caught drooling over someone who was by no means a lady. He continued to mentally berate himself as he set to work on breakfast opting me make biscuits and gravy, something simple that everyone could enjoy. He let his mind wander as well as he usually did while he cooked, only this time the subject had him puzzled. Zoro. The man was attractive, there was no getting past that, but sexy? Wet dream worthy? Maybe not. He shook his head as if to confirm it but his mind was being hard to convince as it conjured the image of Zoro standing and smiling down at Chopper, his face gentle, the smile making him look younger, the broad, well toned chest and abs meeting dark jeans that rode low on his hip allowing prying eyes to view his hip bones and convince Sanji was going commando today making it hard. He growled and bit down on the butt in his teeth and worked on his food. He must have a fever or something, that had to be it, Sanji Blackleg would never be attached to a man, and not one as boorish and ill mannered as Zoro. He tilted his head so he could hear the conversation between the two as he worked.

"So Zoro, how have you been? I haven't spoken to you recently until now."  
"I've been alright. Not to bad really."  
"It's that time of year, do you plan on going to see her?"  
"Don't I always. I could never go with out seeing her on that day."  
"I see, what about Sanji, does he know about-"  
"No, I prefer to keep it that way for now. We all have our secrets Chopper, it's better that way. I'm not sure he would understand."  
"You could give him a chance. You two seem to get along pretty well from my stand point."  
"We get to close sometimes though, and it feels weird."  
"Weird? How so?"  
"I'm not letting you analyze this kid, you'll think it's some kind of sickness."  
"Than what you call it?"  
"Sexual frustration."

Sanji felt his insides turn to ice, Zoro was sexually frustrated? With him? And who was the woman they were talking about, the sizzling sausage reminded him of what he was doing and he looked back into the pan still listening.

"Zoro, you mean, your...wow...I didn't think you were, ya know...and with...wow..."  
"To much to process kid?"  
"No, not at all. I understand it fully, I just never thought you would be, well ya know."  
"Gay? I'm not, I feel funny around him."  
"Are you attached to him at all?"  
"Hell if I know. I haven't felt this way for a long time not since..."  
"I see, yes that would get confusing...may be you should talk to him?"  
"Or I could just get drunk and not think about it at all."  
"Not with your medication! What did I tell you!"  
"Alright, alright, don't go back into doctor mode on me, your scary like that. But I don't think it would matter if I did talk to him about it. I don't think he would take to kindly towards it."  
"You never know."

Sanji swallowed thickly and turned facing the living room where the two were, he usually thanked his skills of learning to listen to people over the sound of his cooking but at this moment he wasn't to sure he was happy he learned to listen so closely.

"Breakfast is done you two. Come and get it."

He watched as Zoro shot a smile at the young man and ruffled his hair again motioning for him to follow, as they entered the kitchen Zoro placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder, both of them jumping slightly as heat poured into them from the other, Zoro's hand like fire on sanji skin, Zoro feeling as if he were holding a flame with how heated Sanji's skin was. He retracted his hand quickly.

"Smells good Cook."  
"Thanks Marimo.

The silence that followed was awkward, but thankfully for the two men Chopper was there and broke it with him hum of approval as he ate. Sanji broke away from Zoro's 'bubble' and walked towards the small table, his smile breaking making Zoro forget to breath.

"Good kiddo?"  
"Very much! It's even better than my mom's, but don't tell her I said so, she's kinda scary when you say things like that to her."  
"Scary how?"  
"The last time someone called her old, she tried to shoot them, the cops had to be called and everything, she even got house arrest."  
"Wow...that is scary, well I won't say anything as long as you won't"

Chopper grined up at him and Zoro couldn't help but smile as well, it felt surreal, almost natural the way the three of them sat and ate at the table, chatting about this or that, but Zoro felt the peace slipping when Sanji began to speak to Chopper about school asking how his grades were and if he was well liked by his teachers. It gave Zoro the feeling of a family, and to his horror the picture of having a family with the blond came to his mind and it scared him. Sliding his chair away from the table he put his plate in the sink and headed for the dojo without a word to the other two. It was a thought process he didn't want to think about, never again. He used to want a family, even had one at a time, but that was in the past and he didn't want to think on it again. Never again. The pain he had felt at losing that was to much for him to handle and he didn't want to go through that again. He harden himself as he practiced lightly in the dojo to avoid the Blond for a time while he got his mind under control.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sanji looked at the empty spot Zoro had been filling just a moment ago, looking over at Chopper he raised an eye brow, the younger man looked down into his plate, a look of hurt on his face.

"Must have felt to real to him..."  
"Felt to...real? What does that mean?"  
"I can't tell you. Ask him later, he might be willing to tell you if you ask."

With that the younger man fled the house and Sanji watched out the window as he entered his own small house across the street. He looked down the hall to the closed door that held Zoro and felt his curiosity peak, not one for taking the easy road he strode down the hall and opened the door, instantly Zoro was there, his face angry, a wooden practice sword to Sanji's throat. He could feel Zoro's hot breath on his face and shuddered.

"What do you think your doing cook? The door was shut, don't you think that means leave me the hell alone?"  
"You seemed bothered, I wanted to be sure it wasn't with me..."  
"What makes you think your so special that I would be bothered by you?"  
Sanji felt anger rise in him.  
"I don't think I'm 'special', I just wanted to make sure you were alright ass hole."  
"I'm fine, you can leave now."  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You seemed fine this morning damnit!"

Before Sanji could react he was pinned more forcefully against the wall, Zoro's hot breath running across his face now coming out in short pants, Sanji couldn't see the swordsman's face but didn't struggle sensing how troubled the larger man seemed to be. Sanji could feel Zoro trembling and reached out touching the others shoulder and that was all it took for Zoro to come undone. Since he had met Sanji the man seemed to be haunting him. Showing up in his dreams, taunting him in the mornings with how irresistible he looked, how heated his skin was to touch, how he smelled...everything. He was at his breaking point and with the single touch from Sanji that was all it took. Looking up from the blond's shoulder he didn't give the slighter man room to argue as he pressed forward crushing his lips against Sanji's with bruising force. Sanji felt his eyes droop and his body relax as Zoro's lips moved against his own, Zoro was hard and primal kissing Sanji as if he would die if he didn't. In the back of the blond's mind he knew this shouldn't be happening but another part of him seemed to be yearning for it as he felt his arms move on their own to circle around Zoro's broad shoulders and pull him closer, a growl sounded from the man that made Sanji's skin tingle with excitement. Zoro's skin was like molten lava to touch as he ran his hands along the broad back, a side note jumping up reminding him that he was right about how soft it looked. He gasped as Zoro broke the kiss only to use his nose to shove Sanji's head to the side to gain access to his neck. He bit down drawing a surprised yelp from the cook in his arms and licked the wound to ease it as if apologizing.

_'This isn't right...we shouldn't be doing this...'_

He knew his mind was right and that he should listen to it but hearing Sanji mewl and cling to him tighter as he ran his hands up the blond's chest grazing his nipples his mind seemed to shut down, he knew this was wrong, knew that this shouldn't happen that it was much to soon but his body was no longer listening to his mind. It wanted this, wanted to hear the blond make more of those noises, to have Sanji under him begging for more; and just as he was about to make that happen he heard his cell phone ring from his bed room, his emergency ring tone blaring throughout the house. Resting his forehead against Sanji's shoulder they both took in deep breath to steady themselves and try to regain rational thought.

"I-I should probably get that..."  
"Y-Yeah..."

Zoro pulled himself away from the blond he retreated to his room and picked up the phone just as it was about to go to voice mail, the voice on the other end was not one he was expecting.

"Roanoa?"  
"Kaku? How the hell did you get this number?"  
"Lucci gave it to me and asked me to call you if anything happened..."

Zoro felt his skin tingle as goosebumps rose, Lucci and Zoro never spoke often but when they did it was civil, the competed in the underground together all the time and it was a reasonable friendship. They never tried to take it to the point of being involved in each others lives but knew if something came up they could count on the other for help, so hearing Kaku's worried tone on the other line made his hair stand on end, the growing erection he had thanks to kissing the blond earlier now gone.

"Lucci got beat..."  
"By who?"  
"Hawk eye..."

Zoro dropped the phone making it click shut.


	8. Gain an inch lose a mile

**_Okay, so really long chapter here, I was gonna shorten it but I didn't have the heart to. There's alot in this chapter and there's a possibility it'll end up being a two part chapter, we'll see. I want to thank all of my readers for giving reviews, they help give me motivation to keep going on this story. And so without further ado, Chapter 8!_**

* * *

The first thing Sanji noticed was the utter lack of warmth against him, the second was that his brain was foggy for some reason and last but certainly not least; his lips felt blissfully abused. It was a feeling he handn't felt in a long time and relished it as he started to drift down from his high, his high...why was he floating like this again?

...Zoro had kissed him, and it had blown him out of the water...

He brought his fingers to his lips and shivered, it had been a long time since a simple kiss had left him like this, weak kneed with a dry mouth, he felt another shiver run through his body as he replayed the kiss over in his head again and cursed the larger man's damned phone. Rubbing his bare arms he followed where Zoro had vanished to and found the green - haired man standing next to his bed with a look of...shock? Surprise? Excitement? Or maybe a combo of both written on his face.

"Z-Zoro?"

_No response..._

"Marimo?"

_Still nothing..._

"Hey!"

_...Okay, really?_

"Shit for brains!"

Zoro turned to look at him and let a wild smile fall across his face making the cook take a step back, the swordsman looked as if he were a beast that had just seen the greatest prey in it's life, and he was staring at the chef with hungry eyes.

"U-um...Zoro? Your alright man?"  
"He's in town...the bastard is actually in town..."  
"W-who is in town Marimo?"  
"Mihawk."  
"Hawk -eye Mihawk? What does that have to do with you?"

Sanji watched as Zoro jumped into gear, racing around his room gathering things in his arms, a white T-shirt, black pants, a black bandanna, a haramaki, and a long case; the whole time muttering about something. Sanji managed to grab his shoulder as he passed him for the umpteenth time.

"Hey asshole, you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to kick it out of you?"  
"Mihawk..."  
"Yeah I got that part, skip it."  
"I've been waiting for him."  
"Why would a muscled brained swordsman like you be waiting for Mihawk-"  
He stopped and let what he had just said sink in...Zoro was a swordsman...Mihawk was the worlds best swordsman...which could only mean one thing.  
"You idiot! Your gonna get yourself killed!"  
"Just stay out of my way Ero cook."

Sanji bristled and stomped his foot down getting Zoro's attention.

"What do you plan to do?"  
"Beat him, become the best."  
"Do you really think you stand a chance?"  
"What, you don't have faith in me? I thought that's what friends did."  
It was so simple, so straight forward Sanji couldn't argue, so he took a deep breath and walked out of Zoro's room and down the hall into his own and began to get dressed. He met Zoro in the hall as the other man walked out of his own room, in the attire Sanji had seen him pick out in his frenzy. Sanji leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette and looked at the swordsman pointedly.

Zoro felt his mouth go dry as he caught sight of the cook, he stood in the hall dressed to impress it seemed in a black suit, silver dress shirt and blood red tie, he had on grey shades and Zoro had to fight his libido as his eyes zoomed on his the pale lips as they wrapped around the cigarette.

"Where are you going?"  
"With you."  
"I don't think so."  
"You can't stop me Marimo, accept it."

Taking a deep breath he nodded and looked out the window...it was still morning.

"Shit..."  
"What?"  
"It's just now close to noon..."  
"Your point?"  
"The place I'm going to doesn't come alive til the sun goes down."  
"Than we'll just have to kill some time than."

For the third time that morning Zoro felt his mouth go dry as he watched Sanji loosen his tie and unbutton the top three buttons on his dress shirt, swallowing the lump in his throat he met the cook's eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter...I was thinking of lunch, I know a guy in town who makes some good tea, the sushi at his place isn't bad either."

Zoro nodded and followed the chef as he exited the house, he felt himself go on 'auto-pilot' as he let his mind wander. Why had he pinned the blond like that so suddenly this morning? What triggered it? Did he regret it? Hell no. It had been exactly as he imagined it, Sanji's lips were soft, and sweet on his own. His skin had been hot to the touch and the noises...oh gods the noises the cook had been making...he felt his stomach tighten at the memory and ground his teeth together. This was not something he needed to think about before tonight...but he found his mind didn't care as it went back to the movie being played over and over in his head. Sanji in his door way, still shirtless, concern in his eyes looking totally fuckable...the heated expression on his face when Zoro had insulted him, the taste of the blond as his lips crushed Sanji's. Nicotine, coffee and something so unique he could only guess it was pure Sanji. He felt a growl bubble in his chest as he began to harden with the thoughts and looked at the ground. A few seconds later Sanji's voice broke him from his thoughts...

"I can not believe you have that bad of a sense of direction...I mean you only looked at the ground for probably ten seconds, if that!"  
"Shut the hell up Dartboard brow..."  
"Ten seconds of not looking directly at me and your trying to cross the street...how horrible is your sense of direction anyway?"  
"I confuse up with down, and right is an unknown word to me though I'm right side dominant..."

Sanji laughed as a waitress sat them down at a table in a small veranda in the shade, Sanji gave her a sultry smile which sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Is the owner in today my good lady?"  
"Oh-um...hehe, yes. I'll go get him right away Sir!"  
"Just Sanji will do for a goddess such as yourself."

Another fit of giggles followed causing Zoro to roll his eyes, though he had to admit the girl was beautiful but as Sanji flashed a winning smile in her direction a small voice in Zoro's brain corrected him saying Sanji was more beatiful than the girl, and he couldn't find the heart to argue with it either. His eyes met Sanji's and he shook his head.

"What?"  
"You really are a love cook aren't you?"  
"There is nothing wrong with admiring beauty."  
"...Right, you just fawn over it."  
"I do not!"

The fight was cut short however as a tall man was seen strolling towards them, he stopped as he caught sight of Sanji and let a lagh bubble forth the Zoro was sure would kill him from pure annoyance.

"Yohohohoho! Sanji, my good fellow! What brings you here today? If Viv had told me that it was you I would have already had your tea for you! You look wonderful, full of life and happy unlike me as I'm wasting away into nothing but bones, you must invite me over for a meal Sanji before I perish!"  
Sanji laughed and put his chin in his palm as his elbow rested on the table.  
"It's no big deal Brook, it's good to see you as well. Have you heard anything from Patty and Carne?"  
"Yohoho, I'm afraid not. They haven't sent word since last month."

As the two continued to talk Zoro took the chance to study the man, he was impossibly tall and skinny, he really did look as if he were wasting away into nothing but bones, he was dressed in an old style suit and a top hat was set upon one of the largest afro's the man had ever seen. He was pale skinned and held him self in a manner that suggested pride. The purple cane the hung from his arm and the polished dress shoes convinced him of this even more.

"Oh, I see you've brought a friend. It is usually a lovely lady sitting across from you at your usual table. Unless my eyes have gone bad and I actually am looking at a beautiful maiden? Yohohoho!"  
"No Brook, your eye sight is just fine. I just recently moved in with this man a few weeks ago. I am his roommate for he owns the home I now reside in. His name is Zoro."

Zoro blinked a few times as Sanji explained that he was Zoro's roommate...it was such a simple sentence of respect but it hit Zoro harder than expected.

"Yohohohohoho! Shall you have the usual than my friend?"  
"Of coarse Brook, Earl Grey and the salmon if you don't mind."  
"Will you be paying for it today or is it going to your tab?"  
"Tab if you don't mind, as well as my friends here."

Brook turned his attention to Zoro and grinned.

"I have not properly introduced myself, I am Brook Rhumbar. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Sanji's."  
"Zoro Roanoa. Pleasure's all mine."  
"Yohohoho! You are a good man! What can I get for you?"  
"Do you serve beer?"  
"Draft only, many kinds."  
"You have anything from Japan?"  
"Certainly, would you like me to choose?"  
"Why not, I trust you. And I'll trust your judgment on my sushi as well. Sanji spoke highly of it."

Brook burst into tears and hugged Sanji around the neck making the blond laugh.

"Yohohohoho! You so good to me Sanji! What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"  
"Just go get our order ready bone head!"  
"Ah! Skull joke! Yohohohoho!"

Sanji shook his head and chuckled as Brook danced off laughing the entire way, he looked at Zoro and let his laugh fall into a smile.

"Pretty eccentric guy huh?"  
"What's with his laugh?"  
"Oh that? I have no idea, he's been like that since I met him a few years back when I first moved here."  
"How'd you meet him?"  
"He was a beggar, sold tea on the streets. I felt sorry for him so I bought a cup and realized that it was the best tea I had tasted here, so I took him to meet my father. After a few months we saved enough money for him to get a small cafe on the corner of Avenue 8."  
"That was his place? Didn't it close about a year ago?"  
"Yeah, but not cause of anything bad. Word got around pretty fast about his tea, he quickly became very popular and had to upgrade to this. We both wish my father had been able to see it for himself. He always had faith in Brook."  
"Why can't your father see it?"  
"He passed away a few months after Brook started his first place..."

Zoro kicked himself under the table as Sanji's face sank into an expression Zoro never wanted to see again in his life time, it broke his heart and made him want to reach out and hold the blond to his chest and never let him go.

"So you two are kinda like brothers in a way?"  
"I never thought of it like that...yeah, I guess we are."  
A small smile slipped back onto Sanji's face and Zoro's inner voice cried out in glee.  
"So what kind of teas is this guy so popular for?"  
"Well, his Earl Grey is the best in the state, his green tea is pretty popular too. His seasonal teas are always great, every winter he always has Peppermint tea and pumpkin spice tea as well. Last year he had this Apple Spice that sold out with in hours of him opening everyday. It was so popular he had to keep it on the menu for good. Last summer he made a strawberry tea that was okay, but people still flocked here for it. His fall one this year I think is fire roasted hazelnut and sweet cream...something like that."  
"That's alot of tea..."  
"Yeah, I mean he sells other stuff too, like coffee and spirits, but he's mostly known for his tea."  
"I can see why."  
"Yeah, you might like his green tea with Acia berry...it's supposed to help athletes or something like that. I dunno, you'd have to ask him."

As Zoro opened his mouth to respond the waitress from earlier approached with Sanji's order while Brook himself brought Zoro's, he let a grateful smile fall into place on his features, this mornings phone call had made him forget how hungry he was becoming. His smile faded into a look of annoyance as Sanji started in on the waitress again.

"Oh my lovely lady, your delicate hands should not be be handling such things."  
"No no...it's my job. I'm happy to."  
"A modest flower, oh you make my heart sing! May I have the pleasure of your name?"  
"Vivi. Vivi Nephatari."

Brook laughed and set Zoro's food down as Vivi set sanji's down, he than put a bony hand on the girl's shoulder and looked down at the top of her head.

"She is lovely, though she refuses to show me her panties no matter how may times I plead with her."  
He grunted as she dug her heel into his toes.  
"Of coarse I refuse SIR. Your my boss for one, and old enough to be my father for second."  
Sanji chuckled as Brook sobbed dramatically behind her.  
"To bad old man, looks as if you lost."  
"Who could win against you my friend,the prince himself."

Zoro choked on his drink and wiped his mouth as Sanji fell into a laughing fit, Prince? Had he heard that right?

"That is a very old nickname Brook, I never thought I would ever hear it again!"  
"Yohohohoho!"

Zoro watched as the two continued to joke with one another, sometimes bringing the blue haired waitress into it, in the end Sanji succeeded in getting her phone number and Zoro felt more frustrated than he had earlier that morning. As they walked out of the cafe he looked back at the establishment and blinked as he saw a small area where shabby dressed men and woman sat sipping hot teas and eating what appeared to be calorie packed meals. He realized that the men and women appeared to be homeless and tapped the blond's shoulder.

"What's all that about?"  
"Brook lets the homeless eat here for free, they get hot tea in the winter to warm them up and a hot, fattening meal. He knows how that is and takes pity on them as I did him. "  
"Doesn't that bring the place down?"  
"Not at all. If anything, more people come to him because of his large heart."

Zoro nodded and followed the cook, this time making sure to keep an eye on him, the day went by quickly as they continued to walk through the city and converse with one another, Zoro learned that Sanji and been thrown over board from a ship at a very young age and didn't remember his real parents, but the man who saved him was foul mouthed, harsh, quick to judge, and pissed him off every second of everyday. But this man took the blond in, fed him, kept a roof over his head, gave him a job and a family. That man was the father he referred to in the cafe and Zoro learned that Sanji missed him more than anything in the world.

"I lost someone myself around that time..."  
"Who?"  
"My little sister...my wife."  
"You married your sister?"

Zoro shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Her name was Kuina, she was an orphan, like most of us in the small town I lived in. The Dojo I lived at took her in like they did most of the kids that roamed the streets there. She was the youngest and most fire spirited girl I had ever met...we grew up together and the entire time she called me Big Brother, mostly due to the fact that I was constantly watching her...no matter what she was doing or where she went I kept an eye on her, so it seemed so natural to call her my little sister. As we got older the titles wore off and we began to call each other by name. She was beautiful, dark hair, violet eyes and pale skin...but still just as feisty as a five year old. Heh...the day she turned twenty I asked for her hand, she agreed of coarse. We were married that spring...it felt like a dream."  
He took a shuddering breath as he felt his composure slipping.  
"It was two years later...she found out she was pregnant, she had been getting sick and sleeping more; I was so worried about her til she told me. I remember talking to her about names, she wanted a boy. 'A green -haired monster just like you were when you were little' she would say. When she was about three months along she began to get weak, she lost so much weight...I felt like I would break her if I just touched her...There was nothing anyone could do to help her; we didn't know what was wrong. it only took a few weeks for her to waste away before my eyes...the baby didn't make it either, it was to soon."

Sanji stared at the swordsman as he poured his soul out at the blonds feet, not sure of what to do he pulled the large man into an alley and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, Zoro's hands fisted into the back of his jacket as if he were a lifeline. He now understood a little better why the man was the way he was. He had lost everything, no wonder he had bolted earlier that morning. Chopper was right, it must have felt to real, to close to what he had lost. After a few moments the swordsman pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Feels better being able to talk to someone about it."  
"Yeah, I kinda get why your the way you are now."  
"Same to you, by the sounds of it your Dad was quite the character."  
"You have no idea. He always had this bad habit of calling me food..."  
"Food?"  
"He called me Eggplant, or string bean, or some other weird name...it's was annoying at first, but I kinda miss it now."  
"Wow, that is a little odd. Kunia had this habit of tripping me, she would hide around corners and as I walked by she would just trip me for no reason other than she thought it was funny."

Sanji chuckled and shook his head, looking up at the sky he realized it was beginning to darken, looking at his watch he took a deep breath.

"It's around six, we have a few hours til your place 'comes alive', wanna grab some dinner?"  
"Know a good place?"  
"You doubt me?"

Zoro shook his head and walked alongside the blond as Sanji began to make his way to the back streets of the city, Zoro felt his stomach grumble as he caught drifts of scents, he realized that talking with the blond took his mind off the time, they had gone to Brook's at around twelve thirty, it was now six in the evening and he had not once thought of food. But as the scents became strong his stomach let out another growl, louder this time alerting Sanji to his ordeal. Sanji chuckled making the larger man's cheeks burn with embarrassment. Rounding the corner Zoro blinked as he saw carts lining both sides of the street.

"Street food? Doesn't that qualify as junk food in your book?"  
"Not always. C'mon. I got a friend here who makes the best udon you've ever had."

At the mention of udon he was hooked and followed the blond like a love struck puppy. Dodging the crowd they made their way to a small cart set up in front of an alley, Sanji rapt his knuckles against the metal of the cart and smiled as a deep voice beckoned them into the alley.

"Kuma, you got a table for two?"

Zoro bulked as an impossibly large man stepped from the shadows, he wore a small hat with teddy bear ears on the sides, a bible was clutched in his left hand, dark shade hid his eyes.

"I believe I do Blackleg, it is always a pleasure to see you."  
"Likewise Kuma. How is the family?"  
"Ivan is as loud and dramatic as always."  
"How else could he be?"  
Kuma didn't reply, and Zoro wished he had his swords as a large dinner plate sized hand reached out and patted Sanji on top of the head.  
"Same as always Blackleg?"  
"Of coarse my good man, and one for my friend here as well if you don't mind."  
"Please, take a seat, I will have your meal ready soon."  
He took a step to leave and stopped turning to face them and Zoro felt the man fix his gaze on him.  
"Would you like yours sweet, sour, or spicy?"  
"Uh..um; spicy please."  
The bear man nodded and walked away, his shoes making odd noises as he walked.

Zoro looked at the blond and shook his head.

"Where the hell do you meet these people? Don't tell me he was a beggar too?"  
"No, he and my father knew each other from cooking school. Zeff followed through til he got a place of his own where Kuma was sought after by the military for his memory and fighting prowess. He was part of some secret agency for most of his life and retired about ten years ago. Him and his life partner Ivan have been living in the city ever since. Ivan is a plastic surgeon so they don't hurt for money which is why Kuma runs the noodle stand. He stays back here though cause most people that see him or hear him talk are scared of him."  
"I can see why, the man is a monster and he talks as if he could pop your head off and not give a damn."  
"That's cause he can, and he wouldn't. His military training pretty much zapped all emotion from him. The only one ever to get any kind of response out of him is Ivan. How they wound up together beats the fuck out of me though."

Zoro was about to ask when Kuma's large hand appeared in front of him with a steaming bowl of udon, the smell had him salivating before he had really even seen the contents of the bowl. Thanking the man for the food he dug in and looked up to the chef waiting for an elaboration. Sanji took a small bite from his chopsticks and sipped his green tea before meeting the swordsman's eyes.

"What?"  
"Aren't you gonna elaborate on that last statement?"  
"Oh, about Kuma and Ivan?"

Zoro nodded as he took another large bite of his meal. It was hot and filling but spicy, it made his eyes water and his tongue burn, his face felt hot and he was sure his cheeks were turning red but the only thing he could do was eat more.

"Well, like I said Ivan is a plastic surgeon, he's kinda flamboyant if you catch my drift. He wears pink, HOT pink, dress shirts to work with some of the tightest slacks I've ever seen in my life. He's loud and talkative; complete opposite of Kuma. But for some reason he can get the guy to open up and talk. So what ever makes them happy."

Zoro nodded in understanding and went back to his own soup as Sanji ate his as well. The rest of the meal was spent in silence as each enjoyed their noodles. As they finished Zoro put enough money on the table to pay for the meal with a decent tip and stood stretching.

"You sure know some good eats cook."  
sanji looked at the money and frowned.  
"I was gonna get the bill muscle head."  
"You got lunch, my turn, besides what time is it?"  
Sanji looked at his watch.  
"Holy shit, it's almost eight!"  
"Exactly, if you pay for it your gonna go looking for the guy to tell him how good it was and we'll be here for another two hours. So lets go. I have to go back home and get my case, we'll grab my ride and head over."  
"We're going in that beat up piece of shit you call a truck?"  
"Just shut up and lead the way home."

Forty five minutes later the two exited the small home and walked around the side to the garage, Sanji looked at his watch.

"It's going on Nine neanderthal."  
"Shut up pansy, just wait a minute, this damn thing is picky."

Sanji noticed he was fighting with a garage opener and shook his head as Zoro growled and punched his thumb down on the button, but was surprised as the door began to lift to reveal a sleek black camero. He blinked as Zoro hit the keypad in his hand and the car beeped a greeting at them as the alarm was turned off.

"Are you coming cook?"  
"This is yours?"  
"Just answer me. I'm already late."

Sanji jogged over to the passenger side and slid in as Zoro started the car, the engine roaring to life. Zoro flipped the car into gear and sped from the garage heading downtown. The drive was silent as Zoro drove, a look of determination set into his features. Sanji briefly wondered what the swordsman was thinking about and glanced out the window as the street lamps blurred past. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh and blinked as the car stopped sooner than he thought. Looking out the window he recognized the place and shook his head.

"Zoro this is a dance club, why are we here?"  
"Just follow me, and stick close."

Sanji nodded and did as he was told, as they approached the door Zoro held out his right arm where Sanji could see the bandanna tied to his upper arm, the man was large and had a white jacket draped over his shoulders, Sanji felt sweat prickle his forehead as the old man put a hand on his chest stopping him from following Zoro. He was about to call out to the swordsman when he spoke from in front of them.

"It's alright Rayleigh, he's with me tonight."

The man looked over his glasses at the blond and smiled kindly, his eyes squinting under the wrinkles, and allowed Sanji in; the blond almost sprinted to the larger man's side. He looked around as they began to walk through the crowds, the people looked formidable and he could see that many of them parted to make way for Zoro.

"So what's going on here Zoro."  
"I'll tell you in a minute, for now just stay close."  
"I'm as close as I can be..."

Sanji 'eeped' as Zoro reached behind him and grabbed the blond's hand pulling him closer to his back til his chest was almost flush against the larger frame ahead of him. The heat flowing off the swordsman had his eyes closing lazily, the strength that flowed off the man in waves made his fear vanish. Looking around he noticed they were headed for the lower half of the club, a place Sanji had always wondered about but never ventured to. Two men stood at the entrance, Zoro greeted them with a half smile.

"Johnny, Yosaku; how's the line up?"  
"Zoro! Bro!"

The two men embraced Zoro and smiled at him brightly. Yosaku spoke first.

"I knew you'd show up! I knew it!"  
"Is he here Yosaku?"

The younger man grew silent, sweat pricked the blond's forehead again.

"Yeah man, he's here."  
Zoro nodded.  
"The team?"  
"All here...all but Lucci...Kaku came on his behalf, Kalifa and Blueno are in the stands, Paulie, Kumadori, and Fire Fist are all in the room. Not sure where the others are but saw them come in."  
Zoro nodded again and led Sanji down the hall.

"Team?"  
"The team I fight for. I usually fight alone, but my the winnings and points I receive go to my team to raise their rank. Once we reach the highest we can in one rank we fight as a team against the second highest ranking team to see which team advances to the next rank. Understand?"  
"I think so. What is your rank as of now?"  
"As a team our rank is A, two more wins are we'll compete for S rank. With Lucci's loss it set us back a few points but I plan on fixing that tonight."  
"The people that guy-"  
"Yosaku?"  
"Yeah him, the people he was talking about, were they your team?"  
"Most of them yeah."  
"Most of them? How many people are on your team?"  
"Ten, we're missing four people, or at least where they are anyway."  
"So who else is there?"  
"Well, there's Bepo, he's a hand to hand fighter and pretty damn good though people call him polar bear cause he's so pale and chubby, but he's a good kid, than there's Kid and Law, these two always fight together and always kick ass. They've never lost and never gotten along either..."  
"And whose the last person?"  
"Well you see, that's the thing...not quite sure how you'll react to it."  
"What do you mean?"

Sanji jumped and blinked as a familiar straw hot bounced past them and out of view, he looked up at the swordsman and blinked, the red strip running around the hat made Sanji frown more as Zoro began to walk in the owners wake towards a small table in the corner. Sanji blinked more as a short, pale boy stood with his head hung low and mumbling to someone else who struck Sanji's memory. Combat boots graced long pale legs, black board shorts with an orange belt hung low on lean hips; the man was shirtless and a large orange hat hid his face. He felt his eyes almost fall from his skull as Ace emerged from under the hat and waved at the bouncing boy who turned out to be Luffy. He blinked more as the two began to wrestle each other and as the two got closer he could hear them arguing about which one of them was going to 'sign up' for the night. Zoro cut in and cleared his throat.

"I'll be the one signing up tonight. Camie, has anyone else sighed up?"

The girl behind the table began to look through lists in front of her and nodded.

"Kaku did, he said something about honor or something like that?"  
"Fool, he's going to get himself killed, scratch his name and replace it with mine."  
"Are you sure-"  
"I'm captain while Lucci is gone. It's fine."

Ace and Luffy walked away from the table with matching grins while the shorter young man, who could only be Bepo, followed with his head hung low. Sanji watched as the three of them went into a small room with windows lining the front of it. He blinked as Zoro pushed him towards it and entered before the cook. The rest of the people in the room looked over and Sanji felt like a bug under a microscope. Two men in particular caught his attention, one had bright red hair, make up and black finger nails, the other looked calm and relaxed with a beanie on and lounge clothes. But the aura the two put off made Sanji square his shoulders and meet their gaze head on; he was so caught up in the macho exchange that when the voice boomed through the room through the intercom he jumped.

"Roanoa, proceed to the ring."

Zoro looked down at him and Sanji saw that he tied the bandanna around his head, it made him look menacing and as the man shot the cook a crooked smile Sanji couldn't help the feeling of dread that pooled in his stomach. A man with a nose that could rival Ussop's met Zoro at the door but soon backed off as gruff words were exchanged; Sanji stepped to the windows and watched as Zoro stepped into the ring. The man on the other side was dressed in a large purple trench coat and hat with a large feather, the black sword on his back was all it took to convince Sanji that this man was Hawk - eye.

It felt like he was stuck in a nightmare as he watched Zoro, the man was already bleeding and Mihawk had yet to unsheathe the black sword from his back, he was fighting Zoro with a dagger. Sanji felt the blood drain from his face as Zoro coughed up blood, two of the three swords the man had taken with him now broken and useless. Sheathing the white sword he faced Mihawk and spread his arms out. The blond's feet were moving before he realized what he was doing, Ace and Luffy hot on his heels. As they burst through the door Sanji stopped as Luffy called out for the green -haired man. The black sword was unsheathed and had made it's mark on Zoro, blood splattered the ground from the wound that went from the man's shoulder to his hip. Sanji jumped the railing, as soon as his feet hit the dirt he was sprinting to his friend; skidding to a halt on his knees at the man's side he looked him over. He was breathing but barely.

"Ace! Luffy! Call an ambulance!"

Ace already had his phone out telling the operator the address, Luffy rushed over and helped Sanji heave Zoro onto the blond's back.

"You'll be alright Zoro, we're gonna get you some help..."

The last things Sanji's mind registered was the feeling of blood soaking through his clothes to run down his back and the heartless chuckle of the man behind him.

* * *

_Okay, there you have it! I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think. Again sorry for the length but I just didn't have the heart to shorten it._


	9. Anxious

_Blood...copper smelling, sticky, warm...so much blood; the breaths on my neck are far and in between, labored and fast; the body being supported by me is heavy and weak, dead weight as they call it; it scares me...I knew this was going to happen...I told him he was going to get him self killed, I didn't want to be right about it though..._

_But I was...I hate being right...

* * *

_

The waiting room was silent, it unnerved him, made him nervous and itchy; he wanted to light up a million times over but like the man across from him he didn't have the nerve to leave and possibly miss something, but he was thankful for the gum he had received from a nurse walking by. He took a deep breath and let it out trying to calm his nerves but felt his teeth grind together as it only made him light headed. How long had they been there? How long ago was it that he was holding the other man up, feeling the blood trickle down his back and legs, hearing the breathing in his left ear slow the longer they waited for the ambulance...feel his own panic rise...  
He put his face in his hand and took a shuddering breath, this is not where he wanted to be tonight, he wanted to go to a bar and have a couple drinks with the person who was still in surgery to celebrate his victory...but here he was, in a to sterile hospital with the rest of the man's fighting team, waiting on news about their friend...  
Not where he wanted to be at all.  
He looked up as Ace took a deep breath and stood stretching his back, a black shirt now covering his bare chest, Sanji remembered the girl from the club throwing it to him before they ran out; thoughtful. Sanji heard joints pop and the groan erupt from the man.

"I can't stand this, we've been here for nearly three hours and still nothing...how long does it take to stitch a person up? I wanna know what's going on, is he even still alive or are they playing humpty dumpty."

Sanji sighed and looked at the floor, his own thoughts running along those same lines although he didn't want to admit it; his mind brought back the events between getting the green - haired man from the arena to the hospital again...like a film with no sound. It had been like being stuck in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from, no matter what he did. His sigh echoed throughout the room and was answered by one from Luffy. Sanji looked up as the door opened allowing Robin and Franky to enter, they had been visiting family when the phone message had been sent out and had seemed to have just driven in from Water 7. He looked up as the stoic woman stopped in front of him and blinked as she held out a small Styrofoam cup, he could smell the bitter brew through the lid and smiled gratefully. He had been debateing for the past hour on wether or not to go and get coffee and now he didn't have to worry about missing anything.

"Thank you Robin."  
"Your quite welcome Sanji, has there been any news about our swordsman?"  
"None, he's been in there for hours..."

Ace stood suddenly causing everyone in the room to look in the direction he was staring, Sanji blinked in confusion as one of the men from Zoro's team walked over to them dressed in scrubs, Law was his name if Sanji recalled correctly. Ace met him before he even took a full step into the waiting room, everyone crowded behind him to hear what the man had to say.

"Trafalgar, what's going on?"  
Sanji frowned, why would Ace be asking Law?  
"He's in bad shape Ace, Mihawk didn't hold back and it's a wonder that he's even still alive."  
Many people sighed in relief, Sanji included.  
"But?"  
"I'm not sure how he's hanging on really...the cut is deep, nicked a couple of organs, any further up on his shoulder and it would have been his throat. If he lives, it's gonna be one hell of a scar."  
Luffy slammed his right fist into his left palm, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Zoro'll make it, he's strong!"

The people in the room had different reactions, many nodded in agreement with the younger D, the rest shook their heads at his simple logic. Sanji looked around at the people that had gathered in the room, Kaku sat the furthest from the group, his back to the window that was starting to turn grey with the oncoming morning, Kid wasn't to far from him, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed as he listened. A blond woman with glasses sat near the desk, Kalifa; Kumadori, Paulie, and Bepo were in a corner of the room playing cards with Ussop and Franky. Chopper and Nami were leaning against one another sleeping peacefully. Sanji too another deep breath and stepped forward towards Law.

"Is he going to make it?"  
"I'm not sure right now, we're trying to repair the internal damage first and foremost, but if we can do that and he can manage to hang on long enough for us to close him up, there's a good chance."  
"What are the odds right now?"  
"Not good, but the longer he stays alive while we work, the better they get."

Sanji opened his mouth to ask when a nurse came rushing in, her face pale and slightly green, Sanji's stomach dropped to his feet; the others in the room were no longer busy with other things.

"Doctor!"  
Law spun around and faced the nurse.  
"What's happened?"  
"He's awake Sir!"  
"Impossible! We're still in surgery."  
"He woke up a few seconds ago, we're trying to put him back under but-"  
"No! He already has more drugs in his system than a normal person should, any more might kill him!"

Sanji could only watch as Law followed the nurse back down the hall, as they opened the door to the room containing Zoro he could hear the man screaming in pain; it made Sanji queasy. His head jerked up as Law began to yell at the swordsman before he was fully in the room, the words giving Sanji a glimmer of hope that his friend was strong enough to pull through.

**"Roanoa, lay your ass back down on that gurney right now! Your in no condition to try and stand let alone walk, don't make me strap you down!"**  
**"Law get me out of here now!"**  
**"Shut the hell up Mosshead, your injured!"**  
**"I hate hospitals!"**

Sanji blinked as a few people behind him began to chuckle, the mood in the room brightening, the blond looked back at Chopper who had a small hand over his mouth covering his smile.

"Chopper, why does he hate hospitals?"  
The boy let a giggle slip past his hand.  
"You'd never guess it by looking at him, but he's terrified of needles."

Sanji's mouth fell open in shock, he blinked at the teen in question and shook his head.

"Zoro? You mean, bad -ass, no fear Zoro is afraid of needles?"  
"Yeah, if he sees one his face turns the same color as his hair and he breaks out in a cold sweat, first time I tried giving him a shot I had to threaten to hide his sake."  
"Your kidding me."  
"Nope."

As if to confirm the young man's statement the subject of their discussion could be heard bellowing from the operating room, sanji joined in the group of people he was quickly becoming able to call friends in a much needed laugh, everyone feeling better about their friend than they had in hours.

**"No, god dammit Law; you point that thing at me one more time - OW! What the fuck was that for? Wait-don't, we can talk about this, c'mon! I'm begging you don't do it...AGH!"**  
**"It's called a pain killer moron! I can't stitch you up without it!"**  
**"Than give me a pill! I'm not a fuckin pin cushion! And get these damn restraints off me!"**  
**"Will you sit still?"**  
**"No!"**  
**"Than there's your answer."**

Sanji shook his head and continued to wait with the others as Law finished patching up their friend, the slow ticking of the clock echoed in the room as one by one they began to do their own thing, Ace and Luffy went first, falling into light snores and twitches, their stomachs grumbling in protest to lack of food, Kumadori, Kalifa, Blueno and Kaku had retreated from the vicinity requesting to be contacted on the man's status. Kid and Paulie had resumed the card game with Ussop, Franky and Bepo, Robin flipped through a book while Nami and Chopper had gone in search for the lunch hall. Sanji covered his eyes with his hand and took a deep breath, Robin's voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Is everything alright Sanji?"  
"I just didn't realize I was that worried about him is all. I've never had a whole lot of close friends."  
"I understand the feeling, it is to be expected though, you and our swordsman have grown very close these last few months since the first time you met. You two are even living together am I correct?"  
"Dear Robin, you make it sound as if we are romantically involved, I hate to imagine such grotesque images are being thrust into your intelligent mind."  
Behind the blond Franky gave him a 'you have no idea' look and shook his head.  
"Sanji, I do not believe I said anything along those lines, I merely said you were living under the same roof as Zoro, am I wrong in assuming that nothing has happened between you and our dear friend?"  
"No! No-thing...had - has! I meant has...happened...shit."  
Robin covered her smile with her cup.  
"Are you attracted to him Sanji?"  
"No! He's pig headed and grouchy all the time, he leaves his dirty clothes everywhere and drools on the couch every time he falls asleep there! He could wake the dead with his snoring and he smells like a swamp after his training."  
"All that may be, but I think you were the most worried of all of us here. You were after all the first one to his side."  
"That just means i care about my friend. That's all."  
"Or your not aware of how you really feel about him."

Sanji opened his mouth to respond but was cut short yet again as Law emerged from the room sighing, he looked at the group and gave them a tired smile that was returned with sighs of relief.

"He's fine, you can go and see him one at a time."  
Robin looked at the blond and nodded in the direction of the room Zoro was in, he took the invitation without waiting and strode forward; his hands sweating and mouth beginning to go dry. Pulling the curtain back that hid his friend he blinked at the tan chest covered in white gauze, Zoro looked up meeting his eyes.

"Ey' cook, you look green. Everything alright?"  
Sanji looked at the floor, his teeth grinding together.  
"Cook?"  
He closed the distance between the two of them.  
"You alright? Sanji?"  
He was next to the hospital bed now.  
"Hey cook, your scaring me..."  
Sanji let out a growl and balled his fist, he brought it up and than slammed it down on to the injured man's head.

"What the hell shit cook?"  
"Don't what the hell me, do you even realize how worried we've been? Huh? I told you, you were gonna get your self killed!"  
"I'm not dead dumb ass!"  
"But you almost were! You-you almost did..."  
"Cook?"  
Sanji looked back at the floor, the tears he was sure would never come threatening to over flow.  
"We were worried...I...I was worried for you. There was so much blood...Zoro I thought you were dead."  
"Look Sanji, I'm fine now. I'm gonna be fine, just have one hell of a scar."

Sanji looked at the bandages covering Zoro's chest and took a shuddering breath which caught in his throat as he felt a calloused hand touch his cheek lightly, looking down he met dark eyes and sighed; Zoro traced his thumb across the pale cheek in his hand.

"Thanks."  
"For what Kelp head?"  
"For worrying."  
"Heh, I was just scared that I'd end up paying your bills if you died."  
"Sure you were dartboard... Sure you were."

* * *

_Okay, so shorter than last chapter I realize, but I still feel relatively accomplished by getting another chapter up so soon. I will be bringing the dancing back into this story within the next few chapters so do not fret about that. Please keep the reviews coming, they give me motivation to get this story done before I leave for boot-camp! _


	10. Home is where the Heart is

The sigh that came from the passenger side of the car was the sixth one he had heard in the past 2 minutes and he was sure that if he heard another one he was going to pull over and shove his shoe up the person's-

"Are we home yet?"  
"How many times are you going to ask me that moron? We just left the fucking hospital."  
"Yeah? Well I can't get away from it fast enough. How long was I in there anyway?"  
"Long enough for me to get the house clean."  
"You didn't touch my stuff did you?"

Sanji almost chuckled at the desperate edge to the man's voice but refrained himself by reminding his childlike side that the man had just gotten out of the hospital and still had stitches.

"No Marimo, I didn't touch your shit."  
"Good, you know I've always wanted to ask someone this. But why is it that your stuff is stuff, but someones else's stuff is shit?"(1)  
"You know I have no idea."

The larger man shrugged and winced slightly as the movement pulled on his stitches, he looked out the window and took a deep breath of fresh air as he rolled his window down; Sanji's quiet squeal as the cold air rushed into the heated car made a smile tug on his face.

"Are you insane? It's below thirty degrees out there and your rolling down the fucking window? You realize we live in Ohio right?"  
"Yeah, I know. We've lived here how long?"  
"A while but still I'm just making sure. I mean you are rolling the window down with an inch of snow on the ground."  
"I wanted fresh air. I hate hospitals, mostly the way they smell."

Sanji nodded, he could understand that, he remembered the day his father passed away and how he had been thinking the same things, he shook the thought off as they pulled onto their street and had to stop short a few feet from their drive way to look at the house that was lit up like the fourth of July.

"It's only the first of December and your neighbor has lights up already?"  
"Bon Clay does this every year, and every year he gets more and more."  
"Good thing he's rich, his electric bill has to be horrendous. "  
"Yeah no kidding. I usually don't do anything."  
"What? Not even a tree?"  
"I go over to Ace's most of the time, why would I need to?"  
"Yeah that's true I suppose. You think it would be to much to put a tree up this year?"

He looked over as they parked in the driveway and saw the thoughtful look on the others face and realized his eyes drifting down to the lips that he could still remember the feeling of over his, he felt his body temperature rise and blinked, he hadn't thought of that in the few weeks that Zoro had been in hospital...so why was he thinking of it now? He shook him self from his thoughts as Zoro began to talk again.

"-Won't be that bad...yeah we can put one up. Fake or real?"  
"Real. Duh, as if you have to ask. Can't ever have a fake tree."  
"Fine, but your picking it out."  
"Something tells me you've had bad experiences in picking out trees?"  
"Oh just the fact that the last time Nami let Luffy pick out their tree the moron picked a Blue Spruce and had me carry it...took forever for the fucking welts to go away and the itching to stop."

Sanji felt the laughter bubbling up in his throat as the image of the swordsman came to his mind covered in calamine lotion floated to the surface. Shaking his head he opened the drivers side door and shivered as the cold air hit his face, shutting his door he went around and helped Zoro out of the car and let them both into the house. Zoro blinked as the living room came into view, it felt wonderful to be home but the extra feeling the tugged at his heart made him pause. The living room was glowing softly with a few scented candles, and the kitchen looked new; Sanji must have done it while he had been in the hospital. Red and Black tiles were laid into the wall behind the sink, the floor had been redone with marble and the counters were Black setting off the White tiles in the wall. The cabinets were stained a dark cherry and the stove looked new as well. All in all it was beautiful and Zoro was glad he had put his faith in the blond. The house had a warmth to it that he was sure had never been there before; a homely feeling that had him wanting to curl up on the couch with a mug of coffee and watch sports all day. He back at the blond as he busied himself in the kitchen he had put together himself and Zoro again had another unknown feeling tugging at his chest, Sanji looked as if he belonged there; like he was made to be in the little kitchen that used to look as plain and normal as the truck in his garage. Taking a deep breath he walked slowly to the living room and settled down gently onto the couch and felt sleep creep into the back of his mind. He felt his body relaxing more and more the longer he sat there, he was home and it felt so much or comforting than he ever remembered it and as the smell of food began to drift through the small house his mind cleared and he fought his body as it tried to make him sit straight up; but he did allow his eyes to flare open.  
This feeling...the warmth in his chest, the fuzzy thoughts, the nostalgia...it was all something he had felt before, years ago that he never thought he could or would feel again and as Sanji placed a bowl of soup in front of him he felt the feeling swell and threaten to take over. He looked over at the blond as he sat on the couch as well and the urge to reach out and touch him was to much to fight. It felt like an out of body experience as he watched his hand lift and reach out to brush finger tips against the pale cheek, the cook froze. Zoro's mind conjured the picture of the blond from the hospital that day, crystal tears trailing down his face, his pale cheeks flushed pink...the worried expression haunting his mind. A part of him felt guilty for making the other worry but another, darker, part of him rejoiced as he relished the thought of Sanji caring enough about him to worry that much. It was a battle that seemed to rage inside him every time he saw the blond now, but at the moment; as Sanji's eyes gently closed and he leaned into the large tan palm of his hand, all he could think of is how right it felt to be in the same house as the blond.  
Just as he started to lean over and bring the blond closer the sound of his door banging against the wall as it was thrown open had both men jumping up, one to fall back onto the couch with a loud curse and the other to shift into a fighting stance; that is til voices began to filter through the doorway and into the house making both men mumble a string of curses.

"Ace, are you sure this is alright? I mean he just got out of the hospital."  
"Aw C'mon, it's not a problem Vivi."  
"Yeah, but Brook told me that Sanji was picking him up today. Don't you think we should give him some time to settle back in?"  
"Are you kidding me? If I know Zoro, which I do, he'll want a beer and a large basket of fried mushrooms with a good flick."  
"But how do you know?"  
"Cause I've gotten him from the hospital to many times to count and that's always what he does."

The cackle that followed this statement let the house owners know that the waitress and arsenic investigator were not alone.

"Hehehe, Ace and Zoro always watch some weird movies after when this happens, last one was a movie about these really tall blue people...ne Ace what was it called?"  
"Avatar."  
"Yeah, that one! It's was really cool."

Another feminine voice joined in, Sanji could only guess that they were shedding their jackets and shoes.

"Luffy, you really are dense you know that?"  
"Heh, yeah I know. But you love me right? Ne Nami, don't you love me?"  
"Of course I do, but that doesn't change the fact that your dense...Hey Ace, who all did you call anyway?"  
"Everyone. Franky and Robin should be here soon; they said they had news to tell us anyway, Viv invited her boss; said he knows Sanji. I think Zoro's friend from across the street is gonna come over as well. Ussop and Kaya said they would try to make it over for a movie if they had time, apparently Ussop's job needs him late tonight so there's no telling."  
"Oh, well that's not that much...are you cray? The man just got out of the hospital, give him some time to get settled."  
"Yet your here?"

No answer came from the red head as the rounded the corner, Ace's face broke out into a smile and Nami's eyes narrowed as she took in Sanji's flushed cheeks and the deadly glare Zoro was giving the freckled man. She grabbed Luffy's arm before he could make his way over to the two of them and cleared her throat. The others looked around at her, different looks registering on their faces. Ace and Luffy's a mixture of pending disappointment and excitement on seeing their recovering friend, Vivi's nervous look doubled, Sanji and Zoro both looked confused and nervous.

"I think we should do this tomorrow. They look really tired Ace."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"No. You and Luffy both are to hyper to be around Zoro like this. I know you guys do this every time but I doubt all the other times he was almost cut in half. Am I right?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Than there you have it. We'll do this another night once he's settled in and rested enough to deal with the two of you."

She could see the grateful look the injured man gave her and let a knowing smile slip onto her face, she hung back as the others filed out the door, Ace chatting to Franky on the way out the door; Sanji looked over at her as she put a petite hand on his arm.

"Take good care of him for us Sanji."  
"I will Nami dear, he is in good hands I promise."

She nodded and walked out into the fluttering snow, Sanji shutting and locking the door behind him; he walked back to Zoro who was still sitting on the couch, a thoughtful look plastered to his face. He looked up and at the blond as he sat back down heavily onto the couch. Zoro watched as Sanji crossed his legs and leaned back into the cushions and felt his mouth go dry as the blond arched his back lifting his arms above his head stretching. It brought back the thought of what he was about to do before Ace and the others interrupted them. It was something he had thought about almost constantly since that day...reaching over he grabbed Sanji wrist as it was brought back down from the stretch in a firm but gentle grip making the blond look over at him. Zoro pulled on the wrist slightly silently telling the blond to scoot closer and felt a triumphant feeling leap into his throat as the blond didn't fight but did as he was prompted and got closer to the other man on the couch, as he did Zoro released the wrist and let his hand drift up on the thin arm, the feeling making his fingers tingle. Again he felt as if he were watching him self as his hand reached Sanji's shoulder and pulled the blond to him, his hand drifting further up on the back of the blond's neck and pulled Sanji to meet him half way and gently, almost as if he were testing the blond, touching hid lips with Sanji's. The sigh that fell from the pale lips under his made his pulse quicken and made him pull on the blond more forcefully eliciting a soft moan from him, the sound making Zoro moan in response. But before Zoro could put any more force to it Sanji pulled away and looked at him, the light blush dusting his cheeks endearing to the swordsman.

"You need sleep."  
"What? How can you tell me to sleep after that?"  
"Cause I know for a fact that you barely slept in the hospital."

Zoro sighed but stood up slowly, he turned to the blond and held out his hand making the cook raise an eye brow.

"C'mon, let's go get some rest."  
"Okay."

Sanji took the offered hand and allowed himself to be tugged to his feet, but as he tried to turn into his own room Zoro gave a gentle pull on his hand, he looked up and saw Zoro nod in the direction of his room; shrugging Sanji decided to see what the green haired man wanted and was surprised to be led to Zoro's room, and to his bed. He let a small smile slip onto his face as Zoro lay down and opened his arms for the cook who took the hint in stride and lay down and allowed him self to be pulled to the man's chest. Laying his head softly on Zoro's chest he felt the man sigh and drift almost instantly to sleep, the warmth from the others body making his own surrender to blissful oblivion as well.

* * *

_1. This is a skit from George Carlin, it's pretty funny if you've ever heard it you know what I'm talking about, if not, look up George Carlin: stuff._

_Okay, so another chapter down and a few more to go. I'm really enjoying this story and I hope everyone who reads it is too. I hope this chapter is good enough for the moment, I'm kinda at a block right now when it comes to ideas, between Christmas shopping and getting ready for boot camp in a few months every thing is kinda hectic. And for those of you curious to if I'll continue to write once I get of of basic, yes I will and hopefully by that time I'll have a few new ideas for some new stories. _


	11. The Talk

_Okay first off I want to send a small thank you to Saminagg, your little reminder of the inturrpted talk gave me a great idea for a new chappie and here it is and I hope you like it. This one is for you. _

_Second. Two chapters in one day? Yes, I'm slowly working on new chapters day by day but as stated above this idea just lashed out at me and I had to write it up before I lost it so if it's lacking in anything I apologize._

_As a side note, I'm going to be going through and naming all the chapter sometime soon, so it's just a warning so no one gets confused._  
_Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy!_

_And now without further ado, chapter 11._

* * *

Burning, that was the first thing that registered in his mind...his eyes burned; and it was bright, to bright for his liking. He wanted more sleep, he was warm, comfortable, and- as his stomach grumbled in annoyance, hungry apparently. Cracking open an eye he looked around his room and groaned as sun light pierced his sight and made him mumble a curse, the voice that followed made him jump slightly and look at the doorway.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Zoro looked at the figure leaning on his door frame and sighed, a small tray of food was held in thin, pale hands and a sarcastic smile was plastered onto the handsome face of the cook he recalled falling asleep with last night. The thought made his face heat slightly but as the smell of the food the blond was holding the thought was forgotten and his stomach grumbled it's annoyance at being ignored.

"Is that for me?"  
"Yeah, Misou Soup and Chabata bread. Thought it might be easier for you to eat than most things."  
"Smells amazing Cook. Although after all that hospital food that heart attack waiting to happen you served Franky at your diner sounds good right about now too."

Sanji chuckled and strode over to the bed and set the tray on the swordsman's end table and helped him sit up before placing the tray of food on his lap, the hungry light in the larger man's eyes made Sanji think that he should have made something a little more substantial; but as Zoro took a bite of the crusty bread and a spoonful of the soup moaning in delight he found he didn't mind if he had to make more, if just to hear those noises come from the man again. He sat down at the foot of the bed, Zoro looking up as he felt his bed shift. He raised an eye brown silently asking the other man what was on his mind. Sanji took a deep breath and looked over at Zoro and began to drum his fingers on his leg, itching for a cigarette but knowing Zoro would castrate him if he ever caught the cook smoking in his house.

"Zoro I want to talk to you about something..."  
Zoro swallowed the mouthful of food he had been working on and looked up at the blond, the fact that there had been no insults involved letting the swordsman know that the cook was serious.  
"uh...sure, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong per-say...but I just wanted to talk to you..."  
"Okay, go ahead."

Sanji took a deep breath and looked at the other man, his face a mixture of nervousness and hidden fear that had Zoro beginning to feel the same way. Letting the breath out he caved and took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one.

"What the hell shit cook! What did I tell you about smoking in the house?"  
"Shut the fuck up! If I'm gonna have this conversation I'm smoking a god damn cigarette while I do it!"

Zoro frowned and moved the tray back to his end table and fixed his gaze on Sanji waiting for the lean man to begin this 'talk' that had him so on edge.

"Well?"  
"I'm getting to it! Shit, don't you know how to be patient at all?"  
"Not really."  
"I can tell. Jeez..."

Heaving a sigh Sanji faced Zoro again and took a deep breath.

"About last night...and before the whole cluster fuck of the past few weeks..."

Zoro felt dread bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, did Sanji regret it?

"What about it?"  
"It's just that...I dunno, I'm confused to a degree...I mean don't you think we're moving kinda fast?"  
"How so? We haven't 'done' any thing really."  
"That's just it...it's not for lack of thinking about it..."

That peaked Zoro's interest; Sanji had thought about it? Thought about what exactly? That had him leaned forward slightly so he could see Sanji's face better as the slighter man looked down at the floor.

"Thought about what exactly Cook?"  
"Don't play dumb. You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about."  
"You mean se-"  
"Don't."  
"Don't what?"  
"Say that word."  
"What se-"  
"I said don't, and yes that is what I'm talking about. The thing is I'm not...this way."  
"Wait...'this way'? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm not like this with other guys..."  
"I should fuckin hope not. Shit Sanji, what are you trying to say?"  
"I'm trying to ask what the hell is going on between us?"

Zoro sighed and leaned back into his pillows running a calloused hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. So this was 'that' talk...the infamous 'where do we go from here' talk. The one he was hoping to avoid.

"Hell if I know. I was hoping to avoid this talk and just let it go and see what happened."  
"What, like a 'leave it to fate' kind of thing?"  
"Yeah I guess you could say that. I dunno, what do you want me to say Sanji? That I don't want you here? That you disgust me and I want you to leave and never come back?"  
"No, of coarse not...it's just that I hate uncertainty...it makes me nervous and the last thing I want is for something to happen between us that we'll regret later."  
"Do you regret what's happened?"

"Sanji? Do you?"  
"...No, I don't."  
"That's good to know at least."  
"Do you?"  
"Not at all. Sanji, I wouldn't have asked you to come to bed with me last night."  
"That's just it, why did you do that?"  
"Cause I didn't feel like sleeping alone last night."

Sanji had no retort for that one, so simple that there was no argument for it. He sighed again and looked at Zoro.

"So, what are we?"  
"I don't know. Do you want to be anything at all?"

Zoro knew this was a dangerous question to ask but he had to know, there was something about the blond that drew him in, hell id he knew what it was, the man was annoying as fuck, he whined and complained about his clothes, his hair, his...everything, but at the same time he had a fire underneath of all that, a fire that Zoro could ignite; the cook could argue and fight with him on a level that Zoro didn't know existed and couldn't seem to get enough of it. He hadn't felt this way in so long and the more he looked back on it he began to realize he hadn't even felt this way with Kuina...she was his first love but it had never been like this. She didn't have the same fire about as the cook did and she didn't pull the things from Zoro that the blond could. Zoro pulled him self from his thoughts as Sanji looked up at him and heaved a sigh of his own.

"I...I don't want to leave if that's what your wondering."  
"That's one thing that was on my mind yeah..."  
"One thing?"  
"Yeah. Just one."  
"And the others?"  
"If I tell you, you have to give me your word that you won't leave, you'll sit here and listen."  
"Alright. Let's hear it."  
"First, put that damn thing out before you burn your finger."

Sanji glanced down at the smoldering cigarette in his hand and shook his head, it had burned down to the filter and he didn't even realize it; he reached over and put it out in the small cup on the end table and looked back at the green haired man.

"Alright Marimo, let's hear it."

The water was getting deeper, he was close to drowning and the only life line he could see was the blond sitting in front of him, he only hoped that he would still be there at the end of the conversation.

"Okay, look; I can only remember feeling this way once before in my life and that was with Kuina...and even than it wasn't this strong. I'm not gonna sit here and spout bull shit about falling in love with you cause I'm not even sure about what's going on between us at the moment and I'm not gonna rush it; but I can tell you this much, I can see my self falling in love with you easily. Your strong willed, and foul mouthed; your beautiful and thoughtful all at the same time. I mean, when your around women you drive me insane; fawning over them like some love sick puppy, but as soon as they are out of ear shot the obscenities that fall from your mouth make up for it. You can fight me on the same level, I can let myself go and know that I'm not gonna hurt you and more than your gonna hurt me and I like that. I love that fact that we can sit here and talk to one another one second, the next we're fighting and ready to kill each other and than in almost a split second we're sitting on the floor sporting bruises and laughing about the whole fucking thing...and it's the first time I've ever had something like that. I like it, it's comfortable and reassuring cause I know that's never gonna change...and I...I don't want to lose that. I've gotten so used to having you around the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable around me to the point that you leave."

He took a deep breath, and clenched his fists in his sheets as Sanji remained silent in front of him, he stared down at his hands unable to look up at the blond and felt shame burn his cheeks with as weak as he was acting, like a school girl who had just confessed her love, but after a few moments of silence and the cook not moving he dared himself to look up and saw Sanji looking at his own hands which were shaking.

"Cook? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? If I did tell me."

Sanji took a deep, shuddering breath; his own thoughts, that's what Zoro had just said. Everything but feeling this before with someone else...all the things he had been thinking, feeling, stressing over...Zoro felt them too. He should have been happy about that, and deep down he was, but why could he show it? Why couldn't he say it? He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together as Zoro's voice began to get more worried with each passing second. It wasn't until he felt the heat of Zoro's hand on his arm that brought him from his own thoughts and at the same time halted them completely.

"What are you doing? Lay back you bull headed moron! Your gonna hurt yourself!"  
"Answer me, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine dammit, worry about your self you stupid assed fucknut!"

Zoro chuckled and grabbed Sanji's hand and pulled him forward as he lay back into his pillows again, Sanji blinked; to surprised to react as Zoro pulled him into a light hug.

"You know shit cook, if you keep this us I'm gonna seriously start thinking you actually care about me. You keep cooking me good meals, fussing over my injuries, making sure I rest and take my pain meds...If I didn't know any better I'd say you already do care."  
Sanji scoffed and didn't fight the embrace, letting Zoro's deep voice rumble through his chest and against his ear, it soothed him oddly enough, and he realized with a small unseen smile that he did feel the same way as the swordsman.  
"Don't flatter yourself Marimo. It's community service."  
"Is that so?  
"Yep. Like I could ever care for someone as brutish as you."  
Despite his words he felt himself relax more and more into the embrace til sleep tugged at the edges of his mind.  
"Could have fooled me."  
"I'm a good actor."

Zoro smiled and ran his fingertips through the cook's yellow hair; corn silk, that was what came to his mind, it was thin and soft as corn silk, but at the same time thick and hard to sift through. He leaned his head back against the headboard as sleep began to take over once again, before it did he shifted so that the cook was sitting up looking at him.

"Look Dartboard, I don't know what this is, I don't care really. I like it and I'm not about to stop just cause people might not think it's politically correct or some bull shit like that alright? If you don't like it tell me now and I'll let it go before I get in to deep."

Sanji looked at the other man seriously before leaning forward and pressed his lips against Zoro's. It was all the confirmation the swordsman needed and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he wrapped his arms around the chef and pulled him close deepening the kiss. Sanji gasped against his lips which was all the opening Zoro needed as he probed his tongue into the warmth of Sanji's mouth and ran it over the cook's own tongue tasting. Coffee, cigarettes, and something else that he thought he recognized. Moaning Sanji pressed against the hard planes of Zoro's chest and squeaked slightly as Zoro grunted and pulled away with a curse.

"Shit, don't do that."  
"Maybe we shouldn't be doing anything with you in this condition?"  
"Probably not...damn."  
"Gives us a few weeks to see where this goes at least."  
"Guess that's one way of looking at it. No rushing?"  
"No rushing."

Zoro nodded and groaned in disappointment as Sanji rose from the bed and gathered his empty tray, looking at his watch he frowned.

"Your first dose was supposed to be five minutes ago."  
"Your point?  
"Your taking those pain meds whether you like it or not, even if I have to kick them down your fucking throat."  
"What ever."

Sanji left the room and after a few short moments came back with a pack of medication and a glass of water; with much protesting and cursing the swordsman took both and downed them together quickly, the whole while despising the smug look from the cook. He handed the empty glass and packet back to the blond and crossed his arms over his chest in a very childlike tantrum.

"Happy?"  
"Very. You should be getting drowsy in a bit. Get some sleep and when you wake up I'll have lunch ready."  
"You'll be here right? When I wake up, you'll still be here?"  
"Yeah marimo...I'll be here."

Sanji leaned forward and kissed the tan forehead as dark eyes slid shut and the large man drifted into a dreamless sleep, pulling back he watched as Zoro breathed deeply in his sleep...

Yeah...he could fall in love easily as well...  
But for now, he had lunch to make.


	12. Movie Night

_That's right everyone, yet another chapter up today, I think it's safe to say that my block is starting to wear off. _

_Here it is, chapter 12, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Well?"  
"You'll be able to move around starting today. Minimal though Zoro. Don't make me have to come back here; you remember last time?"

The man shuddered how could he not? The last time the little doctor had come to check on him and saw him with out the bandages he had applied it had not been pretty. Zoro remembered Chopper looking up at him from the door way as Zoro walked by in his training gear. He felt his face turn blue as he remembered the little teen jumping him from behind and attacking him with bandages yelling at him the whole time. It was the first time Zoro could ever say that he had been properly 'owned' in every since of the word by a teenagers. At the same time the thought made him smile slightly. He came from his thoughts and ruffled the youngster's hair fondly.

"Thanks Chop, your the best."  
"Shut up ass hole! I don't want your compliments, they don't make me happy!"

Zoro shook his head as the smaller of the two of them clapped his hands together and blushed madly during his little out burst, a light chuckle made him look to his right and he felt his chest warm as Sanji stood there, a cigarette held between his lips, he had agreed to let the cook smoke in doors since it was winter) the smell filtering to his nose. He blinked as Sanji strode forward and leaned in close to inspect the newly revealed scar, the proximity making Zoro's body heat further.

"Looks like it healed up pretty nicely Marimo."  
"Y-yeah it did. Chopper said I'll be able to move around completely soon."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Right now it's minimal, so that movie night Ace kept gushing at us about is up in the air again."  
"It is a Saturday; what do you say Chopper, dinner and a movie here tonight?"  
"I think I can make it. I don't have classes after nine so I might be a little late, is that alright?"

Sanji wrapped his arm around the teens shoulders and pulled him in for a lopsided hug, he had grown to adore the little doctor just as much as Zoro had.

"That's fine Tony. I'll make some of your favorites. Candied pears, and strawberry shortcakes for desert, spinach dip for starters, and honey glazed ribs as a main course. Sound good?"

The younger man's eyes sparkled with delight as he nodded vigorously at the cook, he turned and began to pack his bag quickly, almost as if he were in a panic. Zoro glanced up at Sanji, an eyebrow raised; the cook took a step forward and placed a hand on the thin shoulder of the boy in front of him and halted his movements.

"You alright kid?"  
"Oh yeah! I'm going to class early! That way I won't be late at all!"

The two men chuckled as the energetic teen rushed out the door and back across the street, Sanji looked over his shoulder as Zoro slowly began to get out his bed; weeks in recovery had done nothing to the man's physical appearance, he was still all hard planes of muscle, tan skin, and now a pale scar accented it all and gave him a dangerous look. The cook felt his mouth go dry as Zoro stretched slowly, testing his range of motion; he seemed to be more flexible that the chef had first thought and that thought was headed in a dangerous direction. They had both agreed that they would hold back on anything until the injured man was completely healed which gave them time to back out if either of them wanted to. But as Sanji let his eyes roam over the planes of Zoro's toned stomach and abs he knew he wouldn't be backing out anytime soon. He jumped slightly as the phone rang, picking it up he rolled his eyes as Ace's voice filtered through the receiver.

"-is he up to a movie now? How is he doing? Did it heal alright?"  
"He's fine Ace, and yeah he's up for a movie tonight. I'll call Brook if you want to get a hold of Franky and Robin?"  
"Sounds great, Viv and I are in Cleavland at the moment looking at a few things, but once we're done we'll be over."  
"You and her have gotten pretty close huh?"  
"Oh yeah, she's great. We're thinking of moving in together."  
"That's great news. Glad I introduced you to her."  
"Me too. Oh, tell Zoro his Cousin stopped by the dojo yesterday to check up on him; I gave him the address so he might swing by sometime today."

Sanji frowned, Zoro had told him he was an orphan hadn't he? So how did he have a cousin?

"Yeah okay, I'll let him know. See you guys after a while?"  
"No problem. I have a good movie lined up so I'll grab some munchies and we'll be over after a bit."  
"Sounds like a plan , see ya than."

He hung up the phone and turned to look at Zoro who had an eye brow raised.

"You look troubled cook, what's on your mind."  
"You have a cousin?"  
"Oh god...not Smoker...lemme guess he's in town?"  
"Yeah, Ace said he dropped by the dojo yesterday looking for you. "  
"Great, not what I need. He found me about five years back, we're blood relatives on my mothers side apparently, she had left in her will that she had a son, he looked me up and told me about her passing away and how she had left the house to me..."  
"So...you never got a chance to meet her?"  
"No, never. But he told me about her. Said she was beautiful, black hair and blue eyes. He said something about her having a twin but I've never met the woman,"  
"So you have an aunt floating around too?"  
"Somewhere, yeah."  
"I see. Well either way I need to do some shopping, you think your up for a run to Giant Eagle?"

Zoro nodded, though the groan he bit back let Sanji know he wasn't looking forward to the crowd. Sanji shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he rummaged through the dresser on the left side of Zoro's closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt. Throwing them at the swordsman he shook his head.

"Do you own any piece of clothing that isn't black or green?"  
"Uh...yeah actually I do."  
"Really? What?"  
"A pair of boxers that Bon Clay got me for Christmas one year..."  
"What color are those?"

Zoro whispered something so low that Sanji frowned as he tried to hear him.

"What? C'mon Marimo, I can't hear you. What color?"  
"...hot pink..."

Sanji choked on the drag of smoke that he had tried to inhale, coughing he looked at the swordsman a look of disbelief on his face, he wiped his eyes of the tears the coughing fit had brought forth.

"Your shitting me right?"  
"No...I'm not unfortunate enough for me."  
"Well whatever princess, lets go get some food."

The growl that followed made Sanji chuckle as he gathered his wallet and essentials, he looked up as Zoro emerged from his bed room and froze. The jeans hugged his thighs and hips just right, the shirt brought out the color of his hair and made his dark eyes stand out and clung to his muscular arms and broad chest and all in all made the other man look like a wet dream turned real. He shook his head as Zoro began to talk.

"You got everything?"  
"Yup, just the stuff I know I'm gonna need. Money, keys, hankie, wallet, cigarettes, rubber and change."  
"What the fuck?"  
"What? You've never seen George Carlin?"  
"No."  
"Your missing out my friend. But we'll get to that another day. At the moment I'm facing a culinary apocalypse and I'm short on food."  
"Ace and Luffy?"  
"Oh yeah."

Zoro let out a soft laugh at the way Sanji had described the D brothers and found it fit rather perfectly. The drive to the store was quiet and peaceful, he relaxed into the soft interior of Sanji's car, letting the low rock music filter through his system, the parking lot was packed and they had to park further from the store than either man was looking forward to. They hugged their jackets closer to them as snow fluttered around them blanketing the ground in a thin layer of white.

"Hey cook, did you happen to check the weather?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"How long is this supposed to last?"  
"We're supposed to be getting snow showers all this week and into next as well. Why, do you have something against snow or something?"  
"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, I love the snow. I just hate the cold."  
"That makes no sense moss for brains."  
"It does to. I hate to be out in the cold, but I love being inside and watching the snow fall. It's peaceful, pure almost."

Sanji thought about that for a moment and nodded as he thew his cigarette on the ground to sizzle in the snow and go out before they entered the store. He motioned for Zoro to grab a cart who did and leaned on it as he walked with the chef lazily. He watched silently as Sanji counted on his fingers to himself and spoke softly out loud the things he would need for this or that. After almost an hour and a half of walking around and full cart later Sanji stopped at the liquor store and bought a few bottles of different things. Zoro smiled appreciatively as he caught a glimpse of a bottle of Jim Bean among the bottles of red and white wine he had grabbed. After paying for the groceries and getting back to the house and unloading everything Zoro heaved a sigh as he sat heavily onto the couch, his eyes heavy.

"You alright moss head?"  
"Worn out."  
"Guess your still recovering."  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna lay here and take a nap if you don't mind."  
"Not at all. I'm just gonna get started on the food and clean up a little bit before everyone gets here."

Zoro nodded as his eyes slid shut, but as weight settled down next to him he cracked an eye open and looked over at the chef, Sanji gave him a small smile and leaned over kissing him, running a pale hand across his cheek. Zoro gave a small sigh as he relaxed into the kiss and graced the cook with a small smile as he pulled away. Sanji let his hand linger on the tan cheek giving a small smile of his own.

"Get some rest."

Zoro nodded sleepily and leaned into the couch as Sanji left the couch and began to work in the kitchen, he was sleeping soundly before the cook had even reached the kitchen; Sanji shook his head as he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag off of it.

"Amazing. I honestly think he could sleep through anything."

Shaking his head he began to prepare everything and it felt as if only moments had passed before he heard the door bell ring bring the swordsman from his sleep when in reality hours had already swept passed him. Sanji answered the door as Zoro stretched carefully on the couch, the dark circles under his eyes gone, the exhaustion seeming to have gone for the time being. As he opened the door Ace held up a case of Coors light in the blonds face making him blink comically. The freckled man gave a large, bright smile as Vivi clutched his hand and gave a small shy smile of her own.

"Hey Blondie, how's our Froggy doing?"  
"Froggy?"  
"Yeah, Zoro. What you didn't know that I called him that?"  
"Not at all. But now that I do know I'll take that into consideration."

The gruff voice that came from the living room held the threat of death with it as Zoro spoke.

"You do, and you can kiss your precious cancer sticks goodbye shit head."

Ace shook his head and chuckled as he entered the house, walking around the corner he let his smile grow to the point it almost took over his entire face. He walked over and embraced Zoro tightly.

"Good to see your still in one piece man."  
"You doubted me?"  
"Man, you should have seen the condition you were in. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my whole life. And than when Chopper said that you needed rest and no visitors til he said other wise...I was worried dude. Truthfully."

Zoro shook his head and sat back down on the couch with Ace, the two of them beginning to talk with each other as Vivi followed Sanji into the kitchen, a large bowl of pasta salad clutched in her small hands, Sanji took it from her almost instantly.

"A fair maiden such as your self should not defile your self by carrying such a large burden."

Fake gagging followed this statement and Sanji looked over to see Zoro bent forward, pretending to vomit on the carpet at his feet.

"What is that all about 'Froggy'?"

Zoro growled and stopped instantly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Sanji and Ace in turn, though inside he felt light, lighter than he had in a long time. He was able to see his friends again and it felt as if things were starting to come back together again. And as each friend showed up it just got better with each passing moment. Ussop and Kaya came next, the marine sniper looked haggard from work but happy none the less as he embraced his friends in turn and took a seat on the floor between Zoro and Ace's legs, it seemed to be a pattern as Sanji watched the three men pick up controllers and turn on the TV, hearing the music for Halo Reach he peeked around the bar and saw the three of them entering a fire fight together. Each a different color of armor; Zoro, no surprise, was black and dark green, Ace's was two different shades of red, and Ussop's was a sickly looking yellow making the man's character stand out like a sore thumb. Shaking his head as curses and cries of joy began to filter through the house he began to open the wines to let them breath before being poured. He looked up as the door burst open and a flash of red, blue and yellow flew through the hall and into the living room.

"ZORO! YOUR ALRIGHT!"  
A woman's voice following.  
"Dammit Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you to knock first you freak!"

Sanji laughed out loud as the lanky young man clung to desperately as if he were stretching his limbs like rubber to wrap around the broad shoulders and chest over and over again. Nami shook her head as she leaned on the bar looking at her partner fawn over the large man like a child would a hero.

"Such a child...Hey Sanji, how's he doing?"  
"Better. He still gets tired out easily but he's healing really well."  
"That's good. How are you two doing?"  
"Uh...wha?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Sanji, Robin told me about that little talk she had with you in the waiting room."  
"Oh...that. Well...I mean we're...well. We're taking it slow."

Nami smiled and placed a small hand on Sanji's arm.

"That's good. I just want to see you two happy."  
"Oh Nami dear, your so thoughtful!"

Whatever response came from the swordsman was cut off as the door opened again, a loud laugh echoing through the hall followed by a small giggle.

"Yohohoho! I can assure you little doctor, I am in very good health. I'm just naturally thin!"  
"Oh okay. I didn't know that a person's metabolism stayed active into that age."  
"Yohohoho!"

Sanji smiled as Brook and Chopper entered, he watched as Chopper took a spot in between Ussop and Luffy on the floor. Ussop had shifted over and was leaning against Zoro's shins, Luffy doing the same to his older brother, Chopper leaning against the couch. Sanji felt a feeling of peace wash over him as he looked out the window in the front of the room and watched as the snow began to swirl around heavier than it was when they went to the store. He could almost imagine the lot of them sitting in the living room in front of that large window, opening Christmas gifts from each other in front of a large tree lit up and the smell of cinnamon and apples floating through the house. He couldn't remember the last time he had experienced this feeling of family since his father's death and as the door bell rang again he shook it off and answered. The large, blue haired man shoved a large brown paper bag into his arms and gave him a quick crushing hug as he slid past the chef. Sanji heard Franky hollering 'hellos' to the others and complaining on how the guys didn't wait for him to start the game. Sanji looked at Robin as she covered her mouth with a dainty hand and laughed gently.

"Ah, Robin. Please allow me to escort you inside my dear."  
"Thank you Sanji. I appreciate that."  
"Anything for you my flower."

She smiled and as Sanji took her arm he noticed that she seemed to have gained a minimal amount of weight, her hips seemed to have widened and her face seemed to be a little more plump and rosy since the last time he had seen her.

"Robin, are you feeling well?"  
"Oh yes, I am feeling very well thank you."  
"Would you like a glass of wine my dove?"  
"No thank you. I won't be drinking tonight."

Sanji arched an eye brow but thought nothing more of it as she joining Nami and Viv at the dining room table and began to nibble on the cheese tray Sanji had laid out. After an hour or so of the men playing games Ace put the movie in and they all settled down in different places with their meals and began to watching. The movie was good, comedy, action, romance; something to keep them all interested in some form or fashion and as it ended Franky stood in front of the TV and flipped on the lights.

"Alright, Robin and I have some news for all of you, and trust me it's just super!"

They all watched as Robin joined her husband in front of the TV, it was than that Sanji noticed the small bump in her abdomen and felt excitement well up in his chest...it couldn't be... Franky wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side, his bright floral shirt standing out hideously against her soft black dress, Robin's cheeks were tinted pink as she put her head on his shoulder.

"We're having a baby!"

The group stood almost at once, all shouting congratulations and giving hugs, Sanji shook the burly man's hand and gave Robin a gently hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, and after a few rounds of drinks for the adults and a mixed juice drink for Chopper they all began to filter out after helping the two men clean up after the small gathering. An hour or so later Sanji slumped into the couch next to Zoro, the heat from the larger man beckoning him closer and he didn't bother to fight it. Sliding closer he leaned into the swordsman and sighed as heat flowed into his body. Zoro looked down at the blond and wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders, shifting so he was laying down on his back and bringing the blond with him he sighed as Sanji lay his head on the broad chest and drifted to sleep, Zoro smiled gently and buried his nose in the crop of yellow hair and felt himself drift into oblivion as well. It had been a good night, he had been able to see his friends again, relax with them and have fun. He had been able to be there to hear the miracle Franky and Robin had been blessed with and now at the end of it all he was laying on the couch, warm and comfortable with the lights dimmed and snow fluttering outside the window with the person he was slowly finding him self unable to be away from. He looked at the ceiling before sleep finally took him and let his mind ramble. He knew the moment he laid eyes on the blond that there was something about him, something he knew he would never be able to get away from; and now he found him self falling in love with that very same blond. Was it fate? Or was it luck? He made up his mind to decide that later and closed his eyes again. He could feel sleep tugging on him, clouding his mind and senses and just as he was about to give into it and slip int blissful nothingness...the doorbell rang. He let a string of curses fall from his lips as Sanji sat straight up, digging his elbow into his still healing chest. Bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his torso he rocked back and forth as Sanji disappeared to answer the door. The gruff voice that echoed through the hall and into the living room stopped every peaceful thought he had been thinking in it's tracks.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my sister's house?"

...Smoker

* * *

_Ooo, a cliffie...I couldn't think of how I wanted to go about yet so I left it off there but the way I'm going now I'm sure I'll have another chapter up soon so no worries everyone. I do plan on making a Christmas chapter for this story so I hope you all look forward to that. Also all the references to the snow is actually based off true events, I live in Cortland OH where we get the lake effect and we are getting snow showers all this week and into next week. And just like Zoro, I hate the cold but I love watching the snow fall. XP_


	13. Back to Normal

The old lady walking by the little house smiled at it, covered in snow and looking peaceful, a brightly lit Christmas tree glittering in the large bay window in the front, wreaths hanging from the windows. A wonderful family must have lived there, or maybe a happy couple celebrating their first Christmas together...Her eyes widened as she heard a muffled yell through the window and let her eyes adjust to look past the tree and into the living room seeing two young men standing across from one another. Both clad in sweats and standing still. She gasped as the larger of the two flung himself across the room at the blond and punched at his face. She debated on pulling her cell phone out and calling the police until she saw the bright smiles on their faces, sighing she tucked her head down and continued on her way through the blowing snow. Inside the small house Zoro spun around and gave Sanji a cocky smile as the blond held his leg high into the air, both were breathing heavily and were covered in sweat. Zoro felt his arm tingle from the hit he had received a few moments ago.

"I didn't know you were that flexible. I could put that to use."

Sanji's cheeks flushed and he threw himself forward flipping himself over, his foot hitting the floor and bringing his planted foot around to swing down at the green haired man in a very interesting version of an axe kick, it threw Zoro for a loop for just a moment til he saw it for what it really was, grasping the blond's ankle he pulled and spun the blond around making him tuck and roll across the floor.

"To bad your a pansy. Here I thought you could actually fight. Guess your just good for cooking."  
"You kelp headed bastard...I'll show you that I can fight."

Spinning around Sanji swung his left foot out and let the momentum carry him around til he had spun completely around, his leg still extended; Zoro raised an eye brow keeping a close eye on the cook to see what he was up to, it was than that Sanji threw himself forward flipping and throwing his other leg straight out and catching the swordsman in the chest with a powerful kick that sent him onto his rear end. The man's brain shut down for a moment as he realized that the cook had just broke his stance and gained a point in their sparing match. He looked up as the slighter man lit up a cigarette and blinked comically as Sanji smirked down at him.

"What the hell was that?"  
"It's called a kick moss head. Didn't think you were that stupid."  
"You know what I mean shit head!"  
"Mutton Shot."  
"M-mutton shot?"  
"Yeah. You have a problem with the name?"

"What?"  
"Is everything about food with you?"

Sanji's face flushed and he turned around grabbing the small towel draped over the couch and threw it around his shoulders, throwing the other to the man still sitting on the floor.

"So what if it is? Still kicked your ass with it."  
"Yeah right curly cue! You wish! I was countering everything you were throwing at me til you pulled that out of your ass!"

Sanji chuckled and helped the man to his feet, he shook his head and headed for the kitchen, hearing the phone ring he let Zoro answer it as he poured two glasses of water, walking into the living room he cocked his head to the side as Zoro paced the room seemingly agitated.

"I thought it was you and Robin tonight."  
"She can't moron! Franky would have a cow if she tried to go out there and dance tonight remember or are you that stupid!"  
"Oh...right, the whole baby thing...uh hold on lemme see if he's up to it tonight."  
"Well hurry!"  
"Alright! Give me a second witch!"  
"What did you call me you stupi-"

Zoro pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the blond, Sanji raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's Nami, she wants to know if one, or both of us, can go to the club tonight. Robin had to drop out."  
"Right, being pregnant would put a damper on that wouldn't it. I don't mind if you don't."

Zoro nodded and put the phone back to his ear.

"We'll be there in five."  
"Hurry!"

He hung up the phone, a small headache forming from the young woman's yells, pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at the blond and gave a curt nod, both left the living room to get dressed and in a few moments met back in the living room. Sanji dressed to impress in his usual black suit, only a metallic, baby blue dress shirt under the jacket, a silver tie putting it all together. Zoro hadn't bothered, he had his haramaki on, a black zip up hoodie with a green muscle shirt under it, black pants and his combat boots on. he felt somewhat out done but knew it was just the blond's style. As they slid into Sanji's car and the blond pulled out of the drive way and headed for the small club a few block away Zoro let his mind wander to the visit from his uncle a few nights before.

_"Who the hell are you and why are you in my sister's house?"_

_Zoro could feel the calm mood he had been in just seconds ago melt away into slight paranoia. He didn't dislike his cousin, by no means, but the man had a habit of jumping to conclusions that weren't always right. Like right now, he could only imagine what Smoker was thinking about the blond in the doorway. Groaning he sat up slowly and stood; making his way to the front door he leaned on the wall behind the blond and waved to the older man._

_"Oi, Smoker, don't be an asshole. He's my roommate."_  
_"I didn't approve of that."_  
_"It's my house now, I don't need your permission like some child old man."_

_Sanji blinked as the man in front of him shook his head and broke out into a weathered smile, pushing past the blond he embraced Zoro and walked into the house like he owned it._

_"I see you redid the kitchen, looks good kid."_  
_"The Blondie redid it, not me. Tell him it looks good."_

_The aging man turned to Sanji and smirked at him, it made Sanji wither slightly; the man looked like Zoro, only...meaner, if that was a word..._

_"So, you decorated for this moron huh?"_  
_"Wha? Moron? Why you old son of a-"_  
_"It looks good; my sister would like it. She always wanted to get it done but never had the time or money."_

_Sanji nodded numbly, he wasn't sure what to say to that; Zoro sighed and sat heavily on the couch looking up at Smoker._

_"So, to what do I owe this visit?"_  
_"I heard about Mihawk. I wanted to come and make sure you were still in one piece and to give you something."_  
_"And that would be?"_

_Sanji covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as the older man slammed his fist into the top of the green head much like he had done. Zoro covered the spot with both hands, tears in his eyes as he looked up at his uncle much like a scolded and punished child would a parent._

_"What the hell was that for?"_  
_"Are you insane? Or just begging for death? Mihawk could have killed you."_  
_"But he didn't."_  
_"Trust me I know, and I want to know why. Did he say anything to you?"_  
_"Before or after he tried to fillet me."_

_Sanji looked up and interjected without relaizing he had until the loud gruff laughs of Smoker filled the small living room._

_"You actually know that word?"_

_Zoro looked at him, and if looks could kill the blond would be on the flood foaming at the mouth. Smoker wiped his eyes and patted the blond's back._

_"That was a good one toothpick."_  
_He looked back at his cousin, his face serious._  
_"But, I need you to answer me Zoro. Did he say anything to you?"_  
_"He just told me to live and surpass him...that's all I remember before Sanji and Luffy were pulling me from the floor..."_  
_"Surpass him huh? I don't get why he didn't just kill you but watch your back from now on kiddo. You got me? He's a dangerous man and not one that should be taken lightly."_  
_"I hear ya. Anything else?"_  
_"What I have to have a reason to visit family?"_  
_"With you? Yeah."_  
_"Fine. I was sent here on a case and forgot my wallet at home...I need a place to crash, no money for a hotel."_  
_"Tashigi usally always makes sure you have everything you need before cases like this. She slacking off?"_  
_"She's on leave for the holidays."_

_Zoro shook his head and sighed._

_"Yeah fine. Trust you to work all the time and never think of useful things."_  
_"Your just as bad as me, your the one who goes up when we say North."_  
_"That was one time! One time damnit!"_

_Sanji sat down and listened to the two men argue good naturedly back and forth into the early morning til they all decided to turn in. That had been an adventure as well, bedding arrangments, with Smoker there it had forced Sanji to sleep with Zoro. Neither one minded to say the least and as Sanji curled into his side he smiled and drifted to sleep as well._

He was brought from his thoughts as the car stopped and Sanji turned the ignition off, sliding out he walked with the blond into the noisy club and waved to the others across the room, Sanji put his hand on the broad shoulder and gave it a squeeze before jogging through the crowd and to the others, Zoro not to far behind.

"-and with Robin and Zoro out of commission for a little while I need someone to dance with."  
"Where's Luffy?"  
"Him and Ace had to take care of something with Garp. They should be here soon. Ussop would help me but with it being a weeknight he can't get out of work."  
"I understand. I'll be more than happy to help you Nami my sweet."

Zoro rolled his eyes but had no time to comment as the two made their way to the dance floor, as the music started he was glad he was out of commission for this for a while, the music was a mix between techno and salsa and as Sanji took Nami around the waist and dipped her they began a exotic dance, mixing the freestyle and tango dances together making it turn into a flurry of fluid movements that Zoro knew he could never repeat in a million years. As the music slowed and faded the club erupted into cheers for the two of them and Zoro joined in. He greeted the two of them as they pushed through the crowd to their friends and waited for the other teams to give their performances, the cheers were no where near as loud as they had been for the red head and the blond and Zoro was proud of his friends as the announcer came on giving the win for the night to them. He smiled as Nami hugged the blond tightly and than laughed out loud as she spotted Luffy and began to yell at him for being late.

"Mah! But Nami, Grandpa wanted to take us to dinner...it was all you could eat! I couldn't miss that!"  
"But I needed you here Luffy!"  
"No you didn't. You obviously did great. Just like I knew you would. You always do great Nami!"

Zoro watched as her face softened and she hugged his waist smiling, looking at the others she let her smile stay.

"What do you all say for some dinner on me? There's a diner around the corner."

Zoro nodded as well as the others, walking together out of the club and around the corner a few blocks they gathered around a small round table and drank coffee, nibbling on their meals and talking about this or that as the night rolled passed them, the cold and snow outside giving them a sense of peace, the win giving them all a sense of pride in one another as they enjoyed each others company into the Grey hours of dawn.

* * *

Been a it longer than I wanted it to be for this chapter to go up but I got put on bed rest while I was sick, go figure. I know this chappie is slacking and I will make up for that the next time but here is a chapter to keep you all happy and I hope it does just that.


	14. Santa's Helpers

"No way in hell shit-cook. You can forget it."  
"C'mon, I'll love you forever?"

Zoro stopped short on the retort he had planned as the blond said that, for some reason it made him tingle all over; he shook his head grumbling.

"I said no dammit. Can you really see me doing something like that?"  
"Well...no, but still please? Nami and Luffy are a team so I can't ask her other wise I wouldn't even bother with a muscle head like you."  
"What was that?"  
"You heard me idiot!"

Silence rang through the room as Zoro glared at the chef, who in turn glared back, finally he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose consenting to the horror that was sure to come of this night.

"Alright fine, but I swear to go Sanji, you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it. Just go get ready will ya?"  
"Fine..."

Zoro retreated into his room to see the small garment bag sitting on his bed, walking over to it he opened it and looked at the clothes inside with disgust, a look on his face as if they were about to leap out and bite him on the ass.

"Must I wear this?"  
"It's part of the job, stop bitching like a little girl and just put it on will you?"  
"I don't think it'll fit!"  
"Shut up and do it! You already agreed!"

Zoro covered his eyes with his hand and sighed, stripping down he pulled out the top, it was a horrific green, bright and hideous with red and white stripes along the sleeves, the pants were much the same and the shoes...oh gods above must hate him...the shoes were that same, eye burning, green; and pointy, with...should he even dare to admit to it? Bells on the toes of them. Once finished dressing he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

"How in the hell did that shit cook convince me to dress as an Elf again?"

Sanji bounced into the room dressed much the same as the larger man, only looking much more fit for the part and not so much like a child molester, Zoro blanched as Sanji placed a pointed hat on his head that had attached, pointy ears. The blond stood on tip toe and looked at his room mate from over his broad shoulder and snickered.

"You look like a fool."  
"And whose grand idea was it to use me of all people as a fucking elf? What about Luffy?"  
"Out with Ace and Ussop."  
"Chopper?"  
"Extra classes."  
"Robin? Franky?"  
"Robin is sleeping and can you really see Franky making a better elf than you?"

An image of his large, blue haired friend in the outfit he was currently wearing flashed through his mind making him shiver.

"I see your point...so how long do I have to do this for?"  
"Just a few hours, all you have to do is smile and wave at the kids in line waiting to see Santa okay?"  
"I'm not a smiley person Sanji, you know this."  
"Yeah yeah, I know moss for brains, I know. But you think you can make an exception this one time? It makes us money. You know that green stuff that buys your green head food?"  
"I got it toothpick. Let's just go already so we can get this done and over with alright?"

Sanji snorted with laughter as the large man began to walk away and very quickly and quietly pulled out a small digital camera and took a picture just as Zoro turned around. With a peal of laughter Sanji fled the room, the swordsman hot on his heels with every intent to get his hands on the camera.

* * *

okay I know it's short but the idea just popped into my head for a quick side chapter. I'm currently working on the Christmas chapter which is most likely going to be the longest one yet but I will most likely be putting in side chapters like this up until that point in the story. Hope it tickles your funny bone.


	15. Stay With Me

The air was clouded with the powder as it fluttered from the Grey clouds over head making the visibility difficult. But inside the small apartment, the fireplace crackled happily keeping the cold off the couple on the couch. Both held a steaming mug of hot chocolate and watched the flashing images on the television in front of them. Nami leaned into the gangly man next to her and sighed as his warmth seeped into her skin and warmed her further, her hair still damp from the rowdy play they had just finished with. The back yard seeming to have had a herd of elephants trample through it. The flawless white snow now destroyed as foot prints and deformed snow angles littered the area. Small piles of quick and sloppy made snow balls were tucked into the corners here and there, some were missing a large number and seemed to have been knocked over. Nami looked up into the smiling face of her lover and snuggled closer smiling gently herself. She was never one to do things like that, just grab her coat and drag someone out into the freezing cold to have a snow ball war; but Luffy, he made her have fun, made her want to do things like that. It had been a spur of the moment thing, as soon as the youthful man had mentioned it she had grabbed his hand and drug him outside in the cold mess with out a second thought. But now looking down at her red fingers that were just starting to get feeling back into them thanks to the mug in her hand she realized that she should have at least grabbed a pair of gloves. She leaned forward and sipped the hot chocolate from the mug and sighed as the liquid seared through her chest to settle in her stomach. Sighing she looked up at him and blushed as she realized he had been watching her as well.

"Mah, Nami; did you have fun?"  
"Of course I did silly. I wouldn't have been laughing if i hadn't"  
"I just want to be sure. I don't want to make you unhappy."  
"What do you mean Luffy?"  
"If you get unhappy you might leave, I don't want you to leave. I like having you here with me."

Nami smiled and snuggled into him as much as she could, her lover could be so innocent sometimes but that was one of the things she loved the most about him...wait...love? She frowned slightly as that thought ran through her head again and again. Did she love Luffy? She didn't want to leave, that much was sure. She didn't want to be away from him either. She enjoyed his company, she couldn't stay mad at him for longer than a few minutes no matter how hard she tried, she almost cried every time he would come back from his fighting matches looking as if he had just been run over. She closed her eyes and let her breathing deepen as she sat with him and felt her entire body relax. Her frown disappeared and she smiled brightly. She did love him.

"Uh...Nami...Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure Lu."  
"Would you stay here with me?"  
"Luffy. I live here."  
"No. I mean. Forever. Would you stay here. With me. For ever?"  
"What do you mean? Stop kidding."  
"I'm not Nami. I'm serious."

He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes, she could see that the childish glint to them was gone, they were hard and serious. It gave her a chill.

"Okay, I'm listening Luffy. What's wrong?"  
"I'm asking you a question."  
"What is that?"  
"Would you stay here with me forever."  
"Luffy, forever is a long time. Who knows you might find someone else that you want to be with."

Thinking of that made her heart wrench painfully but she hid it well.

"That's just it Nami. I don't want to try and find someone else. I want you. I want you forever."  
"Luffy, your confuseing me."

Luffy smiled and put a hand behind his head and chuckled.

"And everyone calls me oblivious."

Nami frowned at him making his laugh diminish a little bit.

"You are oblivious Luffy."  
"Than you would have noticed your hand Nami!"

She looked down at her hands and gasped as she saw a small ring on her left hand, the chaste gem in the center of it glittering in the flickering fire making her eyes well up with unshed tears.

"L-Luffy...is that?"  
"Is it okay? Ace and Grandpa told me to get something small. They said that it would look better on your hand since they're so small."

Nami felt her throat tighten every time she tried to speak so she threw her self forward and hugged him tightly. Her throat finally unlocking.

"Does this mean what I think it does?"  
"Mm hmm. Like I said Nami, would you stay here with me, forever?"

She nodded and looked back at the ring, it was small, and innocent looking; just like Luffy, and just like him it meant more to her than any singal amount of money ever could. She kissed him deeply and buried herself into his chest and sighed happily as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Nami."  
"I love you too Luffy."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really."

Luffy's large smile went unseen by the red head.

* * *

Okay, just another short side piece, this time between Luffy and Nami. Hope you enjoy it.


	16. Authors Promise

First off I want to wish everyone a happy new year and hoping that 2011 brings you much luck and happiness.

Now, I also want to give this apology and promise to all my readers. I had a horrible accident with our hard drive in the event that it crashed, hard; luckily though I had all my chapters and works in progress saved on a disc so I did no lose anything. Now my promise to all of you is this. I WILL have the Christmas chapter up today, along with the new years chapter as well. I had the Christmas one almost done and the new years started so I will have them up by the end of the day you have my word. So with that being said, I'm off to bring you much joy and happiness~!


	17. A very Merry Christmas to my readers

It was early, to early in the opinion of the bulky man under the sheets of his warm bed, but as he rolled this way and that the Christmas music filling the small house, and the smell of food could not be ignored. Cracking open his eyes Zoro hissed at the white light filtering through the crack in his curtains. Rolling onto his stomach he looked to the left and glanced at the clock and almost instantly cussed the cook in the kitchen. It was only 7am. Who the hell got up this early? Sighing he slipped from the comfort of his plushy bed and yanked up his black sweats and pulled on a green t-shirt and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. Once he had relieved himself he looked in the mirror and saw dark circles under his eyes, had he really been losing that much sleep lately? Shrugging it off he washed his face and brushed his teeth and per usual let out a yawn as he reached back to scratch his neck. Entering the kitchen as the yawn finished he blinked as a black mug was thrust under his nose, the pungent aroma off caffeine waking him up enough to react and grasp the mug in his own hand. The pale hand on the other side of the mug led to a lanky arm, which led to a lanky blond that at that moment Zoro was more than happy to have in his house. The smells of eggs and bacon, waffles, coffee and orange juice made the large man's stomach crumple in on itself from sheer hunger, and just like that; as if reading his mind, Sanji produced a large plate piled high with the food which Zoro dug into happily. After a few seconds of chewing he swallowed thickly and looked up at the blond as he looked down at him from the kitchen counter, cancer stick smoldering between pale lips which were curled up in a small grin.

"Something funny cook?"  
"You eat as if your starved."  
"I always do first thing in the morning."  
"Hadn't noticed. Merry Christmas by the way."

Zoro snorted into his coffee and looked at the blond, the brown liquid splattered on his face blending in with his tanned skin almost perfectly.

"Is that really today?"  
"Duh, where have you been Moss head?"  
"It's called work, not all of us have a week off for holidays."  
"Bummer. I didn't realize that's what you were doing, we haven't been home at the same time in weeks."  
"No kidding, what have you been doing anyway?"  
"You'll see."  
"Why does that scare me?"

Sanji cuffed him playfully on top of the head and went back to finishing breakfast, Zoro watching him, happy to be able to for once in the last week or so. He had missed this, watching the lithe cook work in the kitchen, that small smile in place while he stirred this or tasted that. The glow that the blond seemed to have while he did what he loved. Zoro sighed and thought back to the package he had hidden in the top of his closet and hopped his room mate would like it as much as he thought the blond would. Gulping down the particularly large bite of food in his mouth he cleared his throat and rested his chin in his hand as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What time is everyone supposed to get here?"  
"Around noon. I already have the turkey in the oven, the sweet potatoes and casseroles are going as well. Good thing you have a double oven otherwise this would be really hard to do."  
"Yeah, that's what Robin said last year too."  
"I bet. Hey, you have any plans for the day before the whole get together?"  
"Not really, might lift some weights for a bit than take a shower."  
"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the game with me?"  
"Whose playing?"  
"Skins and Cowboys."  
"Hmm, sounds like it could be a good game. Sure, I'm in."

Zoro blinked as the blond gave a huge smile and reached back to the counter to grab a large bowl of snack mix that was still warm and smelled like garlic and salt and had the larger man's mouth watering just from the smell alone.

"Gods alive Sanji, how long have you been at this?"  
"For a while. I'm always like this around this time of year, you should see me at New Years."  
"That's gonna be one hell of a party."  
"No kidding."

Making their way to the living room they settled on the couch, bowl between them and flipped on the TV, the game coming into focus after a few short seconds, it was already well underway, the Redskin up 10-7. Sanji groaned while Zoro smiled.

"What's your problem Curlicue?"  
"Boys are down by 3. That's a bummer."  
"What are you talking about, that's great news. Means the Skins might actually win a game for once."

Sanji blinked and looked at the man to his left, a small, friendly glare there.

"You going against the Cowboys?"  
"Who would want to root for those broke back bitches?"  
"Broke back-what? Why in the world would you root for the 'Dead skins'?"  
"Why you skinny little...fine, we'll see who wins!"  
"Your on marimo!"  
"Dartboard head!"  
"Moss for brains!"  
"Scarecrow!"  
"Meat head!"  
"Pansy ass!"  
"Boob!"  
"What?"

Sanji rolled onto the floor laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to breath, he had missed this in the past week or so and it felt good just to bicker with the larger man.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else."  
"So you call me a boob?"  
"What ever, let's just watch the game."

Shaking his head Zoro agreed and turned his attention back to the game, it didn't seem like much time had passed with the hour timer for the turkey went off and Sanji leaped form the couch to check on it. Looking at his watch Zoro sighed and stood as well, he arched his back and heard a few satisfying pops and sighed as it loosened.

"Hey stick, I'm gonna go hop in the shower before everyone gets here."  
"That's fine rock head, I gotta get the cheese and vegetable trays ready anyway."  
"Why not just put out chips and dip?"  
"Do you think chips and dip are healthy for pregnant women? No, Robin is going to be delicate for a while and she needs to eat healthy."  
"And I'll bet you $100 if she heard you call her 'delicate' she's slap the shit out of you."

Sanji scoffed but said nothing in response, mostly due to the fact he knew the other man was right. Zoro padded down the hall and into the bathroom once again for the second time since he had woken up, reaching behind the curtain he flipped the nob to the right and let the hot water run filling the small room with steam. Stripping out of his lounge clothes he turned this way and than in the mirror on the wall inspecting his body for signs of muscle loss or weight gain. Not seeing any he stepped behind the curtain and under the spray of hot water and hissed as the hot water seared his skin, turning the dark brown hue into a deep pink, almost read color. Once his skin was used to it he sighed and relaxed as the tension in his shoulders disappeared and his body seemed to melt with the hot water running over it. Reaching for his soap he squeezed a good sized blob of it onto his washcloth and began to wash, the suds from the wet cloth following the water across his body to run into the drain. Once done with that and smelling of a strange combination of baby powder and spice he reached for his shampoo which smelt somewhat the same. Washing his hair he rinsed and stepped out, wrapping the thick and soft towel around his waist he emerged from the bathroom turned sauna and went to his room. From there he went about the routine of getting dressed in his usual green or black attire til he remembered what day it was. Sighing he went back to his closet and dug out his black slacks and his red button down shirt and slipped it on over his black t-shirt. Looking in the mirror he nodded happy at his appearance and walked out and down the hall. Sanji had just put the trays on the table and just as he looked back at Zoro, who looked like a model from a gay man's wet dreams in his opinion the door bell rang. Right on time which meant it had to be either Robin and Franky or Ussop and Kaya. Zoro walked past the blond allowing him to smell the spice and baby powder mixed with his own musky scent sent a shiver through the slighter man who hid it by retreating into the kitchen to busy him self with the food once more.  
Just as Zoro predicted it was Robin and Franky, the blue haired man was dressed in something other than a bright Hawaiian shirt for once and looked presentable in his Grey slacks and dark blue button down, but the shade on top of his head and the electric blue hair still made Zoro think of fight he must have put up with his wife to be dressed this way; while Robin was dressed in a black dress with a red vest and looked very pretty Zoro could just make out the tell tale bump in her abdomen, her cheeks seemed to have filled out and she looked healthy which is all he could hope for for his friend.

"Come on in guys, your the first one's here."

Franky reached down and plucked many large bags from the door step and allowed Robin in before him and handed one or two off to his equally burly friend.

"Super bro! Let's just put these under the tree while we wait for everyone else."  
"Franky, did you and Robin buy something for everyone?"  
"Sure did! We never agreed to a secret Santa thing this year so we weren't sure if that was still in effect. I think that's what pretty much every one did."  
"I suppose so. And I also guess that when it comes to Luffy's we'll be trading again."  
"No doubt bro! He always gets the coolest stuff for the wrong people."

Zoro nodded and thought back to when he had gotten Ussop the wooden sword that would be perfect for Zoro's training and had gotten him the gun cleaner that would have been perfect for Ussop's rifle at work. They had traded with each other later on that night. Just as Zoro was about to shut the door with his heel it was flung open on him almost smashing him in the face as four more people crowded through. He could make out the two heads of black hair making a straight away towards the kitchen and the female voices trailing after them.

"Ace! You could at least knock!"  
"Luffy are you seriously going to make me carry all of these?"

Zoro shook his head and was for once thankful for the cook's over bearing attitude when it came to the woman as he took many bags and boxes from them and carried them to the tree. It just wouldn't have been possible for him to carry them all. depositing them in front of the tree he began to pluck the presents from the bag and arrange them under the tree, it wasn't til his large hand brushed against the pale thin hand helping him did he look up and lock eyes with the cook. Sanji stared back at him for a moment before he shook it off and stood quickly and headed back to the kitchen. Zoro cursed him self within his own mind. It had only been a week since they had last spent time together but it seemed to have put them back to square one with one another and it infuriated him to no end. He did a quick once over around the small house and sighed as he realized the blond failed in putting up mistletoe. So much for that idea. He was jogged from his memory as the door was stuck upon with suck quick knocks that Zoro knew instantly who it was. Opening the door another large bag full of gifts was thrust at him and the high pitch of Brook's voice echoed into the living area.

"Sanji my friend, please feed me I'm wasting away into nothing!"

Sanji laughter made Zoro's skin tingle as he deposited the new gifts under the tree as well, Zoro looked up as a head of brown curls dropped down beside him. Chopper began to unload his own cluster of gifts under the tree, some being just cards since he didn't know all of them all that well, Zoro was thankful to the younger man for doing so, he was tired of taking everything to the tree and the smell of the turkey was making his stomach complain. But his thankfulness was short lived as the door was thrust open yet again to allow Ussop and Kaya into the area, Zoro was almost ready to lock it shut, but they were the last ones there and Zoro was ready to sit and relax already. Kaya and Ussop were also nice enough to put their things under the tree. Looking around Zoro sighed, the rooms were full of laughter and crowded with his friends and he was just as happy to sit on his couch and listen to them all laugh and talk as he was doing anything else. With the football game muted he could listen to their conversations at will. One in particular caught his attention.

"Sanji, I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Of course Nami dear."  
"I haven't heard anything about you and Zoro. Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, we've just been very busy lately."  
"Well if anything happens I have a friend who said she would love to meet you."  
"Is that right? What does she look like?"

Nami chuckled and shook her head.

"Work on the relationship your in first, if that one doesn't work than I'll tell you."  
"Relation-relationship? Is that what you call this? We're pussy footing around each other for Christ's sake."  
"Maybe he's nervous. He hasn't had a serious thing in a very long time Sanji."  
"I know. I just wish he would do something, anything, to make me feel like he's interested.  
"He is Sanji, I know he is."  
"How?"  
"The looks I catch him giving you. Just trust me and give him some more time. He'll come around."

Zoro looked at the cream colored carpet of his living room and for once thanked the woman he had come to refer as witch for knowing him like she did, and before his thoughts could go further the childish voices of Luffy and Chopper filled his senses.

"Would you look at all those presents. I wonder what everyone got."  
"Ne, we'll find out soon Chopper, Zoro may not show it but he's excited. He loves Christmas. That's why he sits on the couch so he can get the best seat by the tree."  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh! He doesn't think anyone knows, but I do."

Zoro felt his cheeks heat from the blush rushing to them, Luffy was observant in the most mundane things and it just so happened he was right on the money with this one. Zoro's fingers were itching to get into the wrapping paper covering the odds and ends under the flickering tree. The ribbons and bows were begging to be ripped off with an abandon born to that of a child. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to begin to glance towards the tree, their anticipation growing with each moment, the only one that didn't seem bothered was the ever collected Robin sitting at the table sipping diet coke. Checking on the turkey Sanji reset the time for the final hour before completion and headed for the living room.

"Hey guys, why don't we open the presents while we wait for the turkey to finish?"

Many approvals were heard from this and since he was the one suggesting it, Sanji was promoted to Santa. Taking his place by the tree he began to pass out the mountain of gifts that had accumulated beneath the tree. Passing the first to Nami he paused as she looked at the tag.

"You and Zoro went in together on the gifts?"  
"It was easier that way."  
"I see."

The knowing look her and Robin shared went unnoticed as Sanji passed out the rest. It seemed to be a silent agreement that the young man in the middle of the room go first, being the youngest Chopper was bound to get the most enjoyment out of it than the older participants there besides Luffy. He stated with the cards addressed to him first. One being from Luffy and Nami, the other being from Brook. Brook's was large and almost book sized, opening it he smiled as a small visa gift card dropped from the over sized card, he thanked Brook gratefully as he began to think of all the medical supplies he would be able to get with the amount that Brook had given him. Next was Nami and Luffy's. The Game stop card making his eyes shine with excitement.

"Thanks guys."  
Nami chuckled; "You not done kid, keep going."

He moved on to Zoro and Sanji's gift that wrapped as if the person was having a seizure while doing so; Sanji and bitched about it but it wasn't something that was easy to wrap. The 5lb bag of candy making a loud 'thump' as it hit the carpet.

"Wow, thanks you two. That's going to last me a long time!"

The two men nodded and smiled as he inspected the contents of the bag briefly; after a few seconds he moved on to Robin and Franky's gift. The glimmering paper and ribbon giving him a fight as he wrestled with the tape til it gave way and ripped, with a triumphant smile he pulled the small leather bound kit from the paper and looked at it, unzipping it he gasped and looked at the married couple who were smiling down at him. Opening it he spread it out for everyone to see. The medicinal herbs and booklet tucked away safely with in the black case was something the boy had mentioned in passing about wanting. None but Robin and Franky had the money to buy it and the rest were glad that they were able to. After a few moments of getting himself back together he moved on to the next gift which was from Kaya and Ussop. The dark brown sweatshirt was large on the boy and Kaya apologized over and over, it being her first time in Knitting anything, but the young man smile and shook his head.

"I love it! It's soft and comfy and besides, I'll grow into it!"

Kaya nodded and smiled as he hugged himself, his hands hidden within the sleeves of the sweater, the dark brown of it setting off his eyes well, she was happy to see he kept it on as he moved on to the last gift next to him. The bright red and orange paper looking like flames let everyone know who it was from, the small parcel was light to hold but had a familiar weight to it. Opening it Chopper let out a gasp for the second time that day as a sleek black DSi fell into his lap with a bundle of taped together games as well. Jumping up he hugged everyone in turn and put his things aside and waited to watch everyone else.  
Luffy was next, his excitement unable to be contained as he ripped into the card from Robin and Franky, the loud cheer letting the couple know they did right by getting him a year long pass to his favorite meat buffet, the Steakhouse Buffet. He attacked Brook's next and saw the same small visa gift card as Chopper, he smiled and thanked the skinny man just the same, Chopper's card was much like Brook's and Luffy was happy in both, imagining how much food he would be able to get using the two small gift cards, or what ever else he desired. He ripped open the box from Zoro and Sanji and pulled out the thick red jacket and held it up, the small skull and crossbones on the left breast pocket making the man smile, plucking up Ace and Vivi's he opened it and gave everyone a grin that took up half his face.

"Is everyone trying to tell me something?"

He held up yet another gift card to an all you could eat buffet making laughs scatter through the living room. Ussop and Kaya's was the next he opened and he bounced on the spot as he pulled out shirt after shirt til there were five around him, all a different color with different designs on them. The last one he opened was from Nami and he seemed to like this one best of all. The hoodie was black, the custom painted design on the back standing out perfectly. The jolly roger with a straw hat making everyone smile as Luffy threw it on and giggled as he saw a miniature of the large symbol on the back standing out on the front in the middle of the pocket. Jumping up he rushed over to his lover and kissed her deeply making her blush. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her as he waited for the next person to go which it seemed was Kaya.  
as the rest she started with the gift cards from Chopper and Brook, thanking them with a kind and gentle smile, she than moved on to Luffy and Nami's. Bath and body works, the body spray, was and lotion was all the same gentle scent, it was clean with a floral background and she they were pleased that she liked it. Setting the basket aside she picked up Zoro and Sanji's the small gift was light and as she unwrapped it she smiled largely at the photo of them, they were all there, it was the last gathering they had come to when Zoro had gotten out of the hospital. He was slumped into the couch sleeping, it had been Sanji's idea to take the picture and they all were surprised by how well it had come out. She set it aside after showing Ussop with care and plucked the tiny box from Robin and Franky from the carpet, taking her time she opened it at a leisurely pace and opened the small blue box.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful."  
Franky rested a hand on the thin shoulder of his wife. "She picked it out."

Kaya looked down at the simple silver cross nestled in the small box and asked Ussop to put it on for her, it glittered in the light of the tree and looked perfect against her soft skin. She looked at the bag from Ace and Viv and pulled it to her and peeked inside letting out a small giggle. Pulling the stained glass vase from within the tissue paper she showed Ussop who shook his head.

"How did you find it again?"  
"E-bay dude. Took me til last month to find. Glad I remembered what it looked like."

Kaya hugged Ace and Vivi happily as she looked at the aged glass with adoration, putting it back in the tissue paper she looked around for Ussop's and than looked at him as she realized she couldn't find it.

"Did you leave mine at the apartment?"  
"Not at all I have it right here."

Ussop pulled a large manila folder from underneath his seat and handed it to her with a large smile on his face. Kaya frowned as she opened it and pulled out a packet of papers that were stapled together. Skimming through the papers her eyes grew large and her mouth dropped open. Everyone around them waiting to hear what it was.

"You bought a house?"

The collective 'what?' echoed over Ussop's laugh.

"That's right! We're only a few minutes from the apartment, it's a little townhouse, three bedroom, one and a half bathrooms. It has a big yard so we can get a dog and-"

His sentence was cut off as Kaya silenced him with a large kiss, he smiled as she pulled away and wiped her eyes from tears as she hugged him tightly.

"This is why you've been away so much these last few months isn't it."  
"Yeah it is. Are you happy?"  
"Over joyed! Oh Ussop this is the best gift ever!"

He chuckled and motioned for who ever to go next. Franky and Robin decided to open theirs together, Robin ended up with two books, one from Luffy and Nami, the other from Sanji and Zoro, a book light from Ussop and Kaya, pewter candle holders from Ace and Vivi and gifts cards from Brook and Chopper, and a gold chain with a mother's pendant from her husband; while Franky had gotten a book of blue print projects from Zoro and Sanji, gift cards from Brook and Chopper, a new hammer and drill from Ace and Vivi, a Guns & Roses CD from Kaya and Ussop, new sunglasses from Luffy and Nami and a new set of Hawaiian shirts from his wife. Putting their gifts together on the side they watched smiling as Nami went next.  
French perfume from Robin and Franky, a large and fluffy robe from Zoro and Sanji, a gold bracelet from Luffy, a fleece blanket that was embroidered with gold coins and little green dollar bills, she chucked the bow at the older D brother for that, the gift cards from Brook and Chopper, and a photo album that Kaya had put together full of pictures of her with Luffy all the way back from when they first met. She felt her eyes water with unabashed tears as she looked through the thick album full of pictures, some of them had others in it, some with Zoro, some with Ace but mostly it was just her and Luffy. She hugged the couple tightly and sat down to glance through it.  
Ace took it upon himself to go next, Robin and Franky's was first and he chuckled as the two had gone practical and gotten him fluid and flints for his zippo lighter, going in order he opened the gift from his brother and the red head, the large black coffee mug decorated with flaming skulls making him smile more, everything was fire this year, moving on he opened the gift from Ussop and Kaya and chuckled as a red and orange ball cap fell into his lap.

"Trying to tell me something long nose?"  
"Yeah, trade hats, that big floppy thing you wear makes you look like a Mexican."

Ace guffawed and moved on to the next gift which happened to be from Vivi, it was a new Zippo that had a heart engulfed in flames that held their names within it. Pulling the blue haired woman to him he gave her a kiss and pockted the lighter to keep it safe.

"Thanks babe, and what's with all the fire stuff this year?"  
Sanji and Zoro answered in unison. "Cause your a pyro."

Ace shrugged and moved onto Zoro and Sanji's the box was heavy and he shook it with a confused look making the men in question chuckle, ripping the paper he found a plain box, frowning he opened it to show yet another wrapped box, letting out a 'humph' he pulled the smaller box out and ripped the wrapping paper off of it and found another plain box that was tapped shut beyond reason, letting out a silent string of curses he pulled out his pocket knife and sliced through the tape with ease and flipped open the box and let his hands fall to his sides as he gazed upon the sleek new boots that lay inside, the bucklers shining with luster, the leather pungent and filling his nose with it's strong aroma. Picking one up he held it to his nose and inhaled the smell.

"These are real leather, how in the world did you two afford these?"  
"We kinda dove into savings from the both of us for them. We saw you looking at them the last time we all went to the mall, we talked it over and decided it would be something special from the both of us."

Zoro nodded to confirm what the blond had said, Ace felt his throat tighten and hid his face with his hair, it wasn't everyday he got something he wished for, and he had been wishing and trying to save up the money to get these boot for nearly the full year, and when he had gotten the money and gone back for them they were gone. Now he knew that they had been his without him knowing it. He looked at his two closest friends and coughed to clear his throat.

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me."

The two men simply smiled as he thanked Brook and Chopper for the gift cards which he had all intentions of spending to buy supplied to keep his boot in the best condition possible.  
Brook went next, getting Imported clove cigars from Sanji and Zoro, a sleek new top hat from Vivi and Ace, a gift card from Chopper, Violin polish and cloths from Franky and Robin, a new book full of music from Nami and Luffy, and an electric tuner from Ussop and Kaya. He hugged his gifts close and cried out dramatically.

"Yohohohoho! Thank you my friends, this is the best Christmas ever!"

Everyone chuckled as he fawned over his gifts, Vivi went next.  
She opened her gift from Zoro and Sanji first, receiving a robe much like Nami's she smiled gratefully and moved onto the gifts cards from her boss and Chopper, thanking them both she picked up Luffy and Nami's and smiled at the simple pearl earrings in the small case, the white satin sheets from Robin and Franky gained a happy smile from Ace as well, the hat, scarf, and gloves from Ussop and Kaya made her smile as well, she was in need of a new set and the purple was her favorite color. She looked at Ace as he stood and went to his jacket.

"I didn't wrap yours, I figured it wouldn't need it."  
"Please don't tell me it's gonna be like that last thing you tried to surprise me with...what ever it was."  
"Oh come on, those were tickets to the greatest monster truck rally in the world. I ended up taking Luffy cause you wouldn't talk to me for a week after that."  
"Cause you got me monster truck tickets for my birthday. Ugh."

The others laughed at the look on her face, Ace sighed and shook his head and pouted as he approached her.

"Well damn, I might as well take this back than. You probably won't like it."  
"Well what is it first?"  
"No, you won't like it."  
"I'll decided that Ace, let me see."

Grabbing his arm she pulled him around so she could see his face and blinked as he grabbed her left hand and slipped a ring onto her ring finger. She looked down at the small blue gem and blinked more.

"I know it's really early and it's only been a few months, but I seriously can't think of being without you. So I figured a promise ring would be better than the actual thing, just in case."  
"Ace...it's beautiful."  
"You like it?"  
"I love it! Thank you so much!"

Ace laughed lightly, obviously relieved and hugged the blue haired woman clinging to him. Next was Ussop's turn.  
He started with the gift cards that Brook and Chopper had gotten everyone, this being the first Christmas with the group and not knowing what to get everyone; next was Kaya's which turned out to be new goggles, he put them on and hugged the woman tightly thanking her, Luffy and Nami got him a leather tool belt for him at home projects, Robin and Franky got him an I-pod, something he had been wanting for a while and was grateful for.

"Awesome, now I can listen to music while I'm on post. I won't be so bored."

The others laughed as he moved on to Zoro and Sanji's, the new scope for his rifle was gorgeous and he couldn't help but admire it for a few minutes, the zoom being so much better than the one he own at the moment, he gave them his deepest thanks and opened Ace's and Vivi's last. The carrying case for his lap top was thick, and a deep golden yellow. He inspected it and thanked the couple deeply.

"I'll have a hard time ripping this out in the field. Man that's thick cloth, where did you guys find this?"  
"An outdoor store, Robin spotted it while I was looking at ski masks."

Ussop chuckled and thanked the woman sincerely, she gave him a nod and a gently smile.  
Zoro felt his palms itch, finally it was his turn, he flopped onto the floor by Sanji's shiny dress shoes and opened the cards from the young doctor and tea shop owner first.

"Thanks guys."

He moved on to Ace and Vivi's gift and chuckled as the soft and think Green and Black hoodie covered his lap; he looked up at the couple with a broad grin.

"This feels nice and warm. Thank you."

They nodded and gave him smiles as he moved on to Luffy and Nami's, he almost laughed out loud as the green haramaki's fell into his lap heavily, Luffy's childish giggles echoing through the living room.

"Really you two? You couldn't have gotten me something else?"  
Nami huffed and planted her hands on her hips. "Now you listen here, you only have one and you rarely wash it to begin with, now you have plenty to switch between so they don't stink up the place."  
"Oh, ha ha, you're so funny... I forgot how funny you are."

He shook his head and opened the gift from Franky and Robin and smiled as the tiny Banzai tree stood proud amongst the small pebbles in it's base.

"This is great, thanks you two. I miss my other one that I used to have."

The couple nodded knowingly and watched as he opened Ussop and Kaya's gift, the kit full of polishes and clothes for his swords being the perfect thing for the swordsman and as it came down to Sanji's present the blond began to get nervous. Did he get the right thing? Would the man like them? He watched, almost as if in slow motion as Zoro unwrapped the small box from him. Opening the box Zoro peered inside and froze making the blond want to jump up and run away. Zoro could feel his hands begin to shake as he looked down at the the three golden hoops glinting in the light made his breath hitch in his throat. The single small diamond centered in them shimmering brightly. He couldn't feel his fingertips as he ran them lightly over the hoops in amazement. It made him feel as if his gift to the blond was chump change. He looked at the said cook and saw the look of terror on his face but couldn't seem to get his throat to work enough to express his gratitude, so instead he simply took out the dangle earrings he currently had in and slipped the new hoops from the blond in their place. He looked up at the others and got many remarks of approval. Looking at Sanji he inclined his head. It wasn't much but it was the best he could do since his throat still wasn't working. The blond seemed to understand as he too nodded his head and took his turn with gifts as well.  
Sanji started with the cards from Brook and Chopper accepting them with many thanks and smiles as he moved on to Ussop and Kaya's, pajamas, the dark blue material was soft and inviting, but the small knives and wooden spoons scattered across them made the man smile and fold them back lovingly into the box they came in. Giving more thanks to the couple he moved on to Robin and Franky's. He lost his breath as he unwrapped the professional pots and pans, non stick and seasoned to perfection. He was salivating over their finish as Luffy thrust his and Nami's gift under his nose. He shook off the pots and pans and opened the rice maker the couple had given him and smiled. It would come in handy when making sushi rice for the swordsman. Ace and Vivi's zippo lighter was a keeper, the skeleton with a chef's hat was charming. He dug the long box from under the tree from Zoro and frowned.

"I really hope you didn't get me a sword. Like I could cook with something like that."

Zoro said nothing, his hesitation to be there when the blond opened it mounting but as the last piece of tape was peeled off and the box was opened he realized it was to late and the intake of breath from the blond was more than he could bare. Looking over he saw the cook's hands shaking for once in the entire time he had known him. His face was pale and his eyes were over bright.

"Oh...Zoro, how did you...when did you...it's amazing."

Sanji gently, as if handling glass, pulled a suit jacket from the box, the black pinstriped satin made a light hissing sounds as it was pulled from the tissue paper, the red lining was stitched perfectly, the tag showing that it was indeed Sanji's perfect size. Standing the blond pulled off the rough worn out jacket he wore and slipped the new one on. It fit like a glove and felt like heaven on his skin. It was light and comfortable, he had mobility being able to twist and turn with no problems while wearing it. He looked down at the swordsman and held his gaze.

"You uh...you like it?"  
"Like it? Hot damn Marimo, I love it. Where in the hell did you find it?"  
"I uh, I didn't I got your size from one of your other jackets and had one made."

Sanji was speechless, he blinked and looked at the others, his eyes met Nami's who gave him a wink.

"Thank you Zoro. It means a lot to me. I'll take good care of it. Always."

Zoro's nervousness melted and he smiled at the blond sighing with relief as he took it off and tucked it safely back in it's box as the timer for the turkey went off. He stood and entered the kitchen, many of the others behind him, the scent enticing them from their spots in the living room. After letting the bird rest he sliced it and set out the sides in a buffet style on the counter tops and watched as everyone settled in the living room to eat and finish watching the game. Things dwindled down to Ace and Franky falling asleep thanks to their turkey high, Nami, Robin, and Vivi were gathered around the small table picking at the cheese and veggie trays and conversing on baby names for the older woman, Chopper and Luffy were tucked away together in the recliner staring at the glowing screen of Chopper's new DSi, both had lollipops sticking out of their mouths and were smiling at the game flashing on the screen. Zoro and Ussop were playing on the 360 while he and Brook stood on the patio smoking. He could smell the floral scent from Brook's new Clove cigars. It had turned out to be a great Christmas after all, and as he snuggled into his new jacket deeper he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Okay, as promised, I have recovered my Christmas chapter and here it is. I hope you all like. I will have my New Years chapter up ASAP. This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story. I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and helping me keep this going. I owe you all a lot otherwise this would have just been another failed story. I thank and love you all. Also as it looks I will not be going to boot camp for another few months so I might actually get to finish this before than after all. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am.**


	18. New Years

Okay a quick comment before I get to the story, I just want to thank all of you who have continued to read this and who have continued to motivate me into finishing this work in progress. I also wanted to thank all of you for commenting on the Christmas chapter, it took me almost four hours to complete due to the fact that I didn't want to let any of you down with a poor quality chapter for Christmas. In answering a question, I actually say down and made a chart of the characters and what gifts they would get from the others. It took me alot of time to finish it but I'm SO happy with how it turned out and you guys have no idea how happy it makes me knowing you all liked it so much. So as a thank you I am going to make a special chapter for this story, just for you, my readers, of a ZxS date night. Not sure when or where I'll fit it into this story but I will make it happen. Just for all of you. Now, without any more distraction, New Years!

* * *

The house a mess in his opinion, balloons and confetti littered the floor; pointy hats and noise makers engulfed the table and the music was worse than any single thing he could remember hearing in his entire life...which said something when your friends with Luffy. Pinching the bridge of his nose he stalked to the fridge and rummaged through it til he found and beer and emerged just in time to be mauled by an over excited rubbery mass and his brother.

"Come on Zoro! You have to be decorated too!"  
"Hold still Froggy, this won't hurt a bit."

Zoro felt his eye brow twitch in annoyance and growled and the two of them put a banner across his shoulder and a hot ontop of his head...they were going to die, he could feel his hands itching for his swords. The laughter that followed behind the two of them made the itch lessen and he glanced over the older D's shoulder to see Sanji clutching his abdomen, laughing at the three of them, the bright smile on the blond's face made him feel funny and he looked away to glare at Luffy.

"It was Sanji's idea! He said you looked lonely and if we attacked you, you would have fun!"

Zoro's glare shifted to the blond who held up his hands in defense, his chuckles still not fully gone as he snorted in laughter again at the sight of the glittering 2011 hat on his friend's head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. They were about to attack me and I know your more used to that kind of thing than me."  
Zoro closed his eyes as Luffy detached himself from Zoro and took off across the room yelling at Ussop about something or another.  
"Your the devil."

Sanji snickered and walked behind the bar of the kitchen and began to mix a drink for himself.

"Come on, you don't really mean that do you?"  
"Depends. If you make me one of those, extra strong. I'll think about it."

Sanji shook his head and pointed to the beer in the other man's hand, the moisture beginning to drip from the frosted can due to the heat from Zoro's body.

"Finish that first. I won't have you wasting perfect liquor."

Zoro let out a 'humph' and popped the can open, Sanji had the horror of watching the man down the can in only a few giant gulps, the sight was enough to make his stomach turn and his appitite leave him for days. Zoro brought the empty can from his lips with a sigh and looked smugly at the blond chef.

"Alright, gone. I'll take that drink now if you don't mind."  
"Your a pig."  
"We established this the day we met, or don't you remember?"  
"I remember just fine. Thanks. I really don't want to talk about that nacho fiasco all over again."

Zoro chuckled at that memory, Luffy and him, a nacho challenge...he lost, all of it in the nearest trash can as he remember correctly. Shaking his head he looked back at the cook and blinked as he noticed the man carefully setting his jacket across a chair, it was the jacket Zoro had gotten him a few days ago; seeing the blond handle it with such care still made his heart tighten. Looking at his feet he frowned, things like that he started happening more and more to him, ever since that first time he had kissed the blond. At that time it had been from a pure physical attraction, the man was sexy, in every form of the word; but now...when he looked at the lithe male, his stomach flipped and his throat got tight. It was hard to speak unless the other started the conversation, it was hard to concentrate with the blond close to him at all. And even worse, the man had begun to make appearances in his dreams the last month or so. Small at first, just passing glances of the man between his other dreams; but now he almost dominated them. It scared the swordsman, made him nervous.  
He jumped as Sanji bumped his elbow with his own.

"Hey Marimo, you alright? You spaced out there for a moment, you had this goofy love sick look on your face."

Zoro felt his eyes widen as Sanji's words filtered through his mind...love sick? Love sick...love...sick...LOVE.

"You know what, I just remembered I have to do something...somewhere...that's not here...I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Sanji blinked as the man took off like a bat out of hell down the hall, his drink left on the counter and forgotten; confused and some what hurt the blond shrugged and walked briskly back into the living room unaware of the turmoil his friend was in down the hall, locked in the bathroom. Looking at his watch the time was only half past nine, they still had a few hours to go. Sanji sighed, he was nervous, for more than on reason. It was tradition that on the stroke of midnight, when the new year broke through the old you kissed your loved one to bring good luck...who would he be kissing? Nami had Luffy, Robin was out of the question since he didn't feel like having a hammer through his skull, courtesy of Franky; Kaya and Ussop were together so there went that way out as well. Vivi and Ace were attached at the hip since Christmas and Ace's promise ring and finding one with out the other was rare. Flopping down into the plush couch he glanced at the TV and rolled his eyes as Ace was sniped by Ussop again while playing Black Ops. The poor game had barely had a break since Chopper had brought it over with him. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling, his mind was a whirl of thought and it screeched to a halt as he closed his eyes only to see a broad grin and tan face flash behind his eyes. His eyes flared open and he sat up slowly. Zoro? Shaking his head he looked at the liquid in his glass and eyes it suspiciously, he had been the one to make it so there was no way it was spiked more than it already was with the strong rum...so why? He shook his head again and decided just to keep his eyes open til it was time to go to sleep. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and watched as Zoro emerged from the hall looking pale and haggard, almost instantly he felt the need to go and see if the man was alright. He paused as the notion struck him as odd but ignored it and stood up, he strolled forward and leaned on the counter putting his chin in his hand as he looked up at the green haired swordsman.

"You alright Moss head? You look like you saw a ghost."  
"Y-yeah, just fine. I think I drank that beer to fast."  
"Came back up?"  
"Yeah. My stomach isn't in the best of moods now."

Sanji frowned and walked around the bar into the kitchen and began to pull things from the spice rack till apparently found what he was looking for, taking a small pot from the cabinet he filled it half way with water and put a tea bag in it to make green tea, Zoro than noticed the spice he had been looking for was crystallized ginger. Raising an eye brow he watched as Sanji went about boiling the tea and ginger together, once done he poured into a mug and handed it to the large man with a smug grin.

"Here."  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Drink it you idiot. It'll settle your stomach"**

Shrugging Zoro took an experimental sip of the hot brew and was shocked as almost instantly his stomach felt a little better.

"I'll be damned."  
"You didn't know that? Even being Japanese in blood?"  
"Nope, never heard of it."  
"Huh, odd. They use that all the time; feel better?"

Zoro nodded and gave Sanji a small grin that made the younger man's stomach squirm, looking away he cleaned the pot and threw away the used tea bag, grabbing his drink he sat back on the couch and waited as the time seemed to go by a little faster. He joked with the man next to him as the talked about the past year and all the things that had happened.

"Who would have thought that I would end up being on a damn dance team, and that you and I would actually end up getting along."  
"Well to a degree. I still can't stand the fact that you drink from the carton, on anything, that fact that you snore. Or your utter lack of personal hygiene, the fact that you throw your boots just anywhere you want when you come home from work, the fact you never do a damn dish in this place-"  
"Okay, in my defense on that one, it's called a dishwasher, I just use it."

Sanji rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink he was shocked when the rest of the group began to get more and more excited, looking at his watch he blinked as the time blinked up at him.

"Is it really that late?"  
"What's that?"  
He looked at Zoro with a half smile. "11:59."

Zoro leaned forward on his knees and smiled as his clock chimed, looking over at the blond he noticed the man watching as the couples in the room embraced each other and kissed. Smiling he leaned over and as Sanji turned to look at the swordsman he caught the pale lips with his own, the gasp from Sanji made him smirk and he took advantage of it allowing him self entrance into the cooks mouth. Running his tongue over the blonds he let his eyes flutter closed and bit off the groan that began to rumble in the back of his throat. The taste of rum and nicotine filled his senses, it was addicting and beneath that he could taste a spice that pure Sanji. He brought his right hand up to cup the blond's cheek, what shocked him was when the man clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, at this the groan couldn't be held back and it vibrated through him and into the cook which in turn made a faint moan leave Sanji as well. With much reluctance they pulled apart, Zoro could feel his cheeks burn with the blush that had risen to them during the heated kiss, Sanji's cheeks were flushed as well, but it became worse as a Ace began to laugh and Ussop gave a shrill wolf whistle in their direction. Nami covered her mouth as he giggled and leaned into Luffy.

"Well, it's about time you two."

Zoro scratched the back on his neck and looked back at the man sitting next to him, Sanji looked up at him and smiled shyly; shrugging Zoro grinned evilly and grasped the back of the thin neck.

"What the fuck are you doing you stupid moss headed pea-"

The verbal assault went silent as Zoro covered the lips that were throwing obscenities causing them to go silent as he abused those pale lips again, this time uncaring if his friends watch or not. The strange sensation in his stomach jumping into his throat and making it hard for him to breath. He could feel his body temperature raise and fought with his lungs on whether he needed to breath or not, his lungs won out in the end and as he pulled back panting he locked eyes with the other man and chuckled.

"Now whose the devil?"

Zoro let out a bark of laughter and slid closer to Sanji on the couch and threw his arm around the thin shoulders, with no intention of moving from the comfortable position for some time. This was a new year, and new years always meant changes, he was determined to change his life now, mostly due to the fact that the cook had not beaten him to a pulp, and was now allowing the close proximity. He felt light, and happy; looking down at the smiling blond he felt his stomach do another funny flip as it noticed that the blush had not left Sanji's cheeks completely. Sighing inwardly he got comfortable as his thoughts stopped on a single thought, a thought that no longer scared him.

...He was falling for the cook, and there was no stopping it. But than again, he didn't want to stop it...


End file.
